Chained Together
by delahwly
Summary: Michiko Makiba, a young girl is dragged by the wrist (literally) into investigating Kira. Suspected herself, will she be able to cope with all the trouble that's thrown her way? Will she emerge from the fog that clouds her past unscathed? Comedy ensues :P LxOC
1. The Worst Things Happen On Mondays

**Hi this is my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh! Thank you to iheartponyo for helping me get started :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own anything that isn't mine, obviously. I don't own death note, nor any other things, apart from my OC! This disclaimer applies all the way through, so you won't see another one again, yay!**

****Anyhoo, please review!****

**-Ela**

* * *

The Worst Things Happen On Mondays

I was suspected as Kira. It was a completely normal day and then I was suspected as Kira, suddenly my whole world did a back flip and landed upside down.

I worked in a bookshop, quite a simple job, repetitive in the extreme, stacking books. As an anti-social creature I avoided customers and would occasionally snatch a book from one of the many creaky wooden shelves and huddle up in a corner, to read up on various intellectual subjects, delve into a world of fiction, hoping that none of my colleagues would notice me bunking off. On that particular day I was once more reading a book of poems, I flipped to page 124 and read the familiar verse.

'An honest man here lies at rest,

The friend of man, the friend of truth,

The friend of age, and guide of youth:

Few hearts like his, with virtue warm'd,

Few heads with knowledge so inform'd;

If there's another world, he lives in bliss;

If there is none, he made the best of this.'

When my shift finished I decided to go shopping. I was wearing my usual skinny jeans (That were too small), baggy jumper (That was too big, hence the bagginess) and bulky boots. I wandered about the shopping centre for a long while, contemplating whether I should spend some more money on a rather comfy looking knit jumper. Suddenly shrill screams ruptured through the monotonous sound of chatter. Gunshots accompanied the screams. A melody of chaos.

I ran. I ran fast, but not away from the gathering commotion, towards it. My survival instincts were screaming at me to flee. My brain wanted to fight. And always mind over matter. I turned right, forcing my feet to keep me moving towards the sound of a gruff voice yelling. Reaching the entrance I saw a man with a ski mask, holding a woman of twenty or so in a headlock, her mouse brown hair sticking to her tear streaked face.

This wasn't right.

More shots rang out, the sound reverberating in the lobby. The bullets pierced the ceiling; dust filled the air chocking the small crowd that had gathered. Huge chunks of the plaster crumbled falling on to the shiny floor. Nobody was doing anything about the situation. I elbowed a plump woman to my right and whispered. "Call the police." She removed her mobile phone from her bright pink handbag with an unsteady hand, her head nodding up and down shakily, scared out of her wits. She did as I said, as though I was the voice of reason.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Yui" Her voice was timid.

"Well Yui, tell the police to come straight away, okay? And tell them to bring fire arms."

Her head started nodding once more. When I saw her start dialling the number for the police I submerged myself into the crowd, silently pushing people aside until I reached the front. Calmly I stepped forwards approaching the mad man with the gun.

"Sir, please put the gun down."

"Who are you? Get back into the crowd or I'll shoot! Get it punk? Bang and she's dead!"

"Yes I understand, so I take it your not going to put the gun down?" I said slowly, clearly. The man looked like a frightened animal. I cautiously took a step forwards.

"No, I won't, now get back in the crowd, not a move further or else!"

"Please, just-" _Bang!_

The body fell to the floor. The tear streaked face was now spattered with blood. She looked so peaceful, her expression so different to the fear that had encased her entire being, only moments before. Her hair had fallen around her head, like a halo. She could have appeared asleep if you glanced at her. Although in a way she was asleep, and she wouldn't wake up, she didn't deserve that. I didn't even know her name.

I stood staring, that wasn't the first dead body I had seen, but still...

He took one big stride towards me, and then all of a sudden I was in a headlock with a gun pushed up against my head. I never would have imagined this happening. Although it was a Monday, the worst things happen on Mondays.

I am not scared of death, even when the barrel of the gun was pressed against my temple my mind was preoccupied with the well being of the people surrounding me. As usual the press arrived before the police. Their cameras trained on me, the little red lights to show they were recording were taunting me. A woman with a microphone stepped forwards, infront of the camera closest to me. "Right now I am at the seen of a bank heist, the perpetrator has a hostage and is refusing to let her go-" Just then the police appeared, aiming their guns at my captor.

Annoyance started to build up in me. _'Why on earth did this idiot have to put everybody in danger? Surely he knew that the chance of him pulling of a heist and getting away with it were so minute, that it was hardly worth the bother? Stupid idiot.'_

My hatred towards the man holding me around the neck was increasing, steadily rising, boiling, bubbling, until it finally erupted.

"Don't come nearer or I'll shoot!" He yelled at the police, his voice wobbling, pitch alternating. He knew he wasn't going to get out of the situation unscathed, he was panicking.

"Feel free to shoot at him officers, I don't even care if you hit me! Just please, if you do, make my death painless... on the other hand why should I die?" I turned my attention towards the man holding me in place. "You should you piece if trash! You killed an innocent young girl! Give up! Let justice be served! Go and die in a hole!" I spoke confidently, and then lifted my foot up scrapping down his shin, with my heavy boots then standing on his foot.

He screamed, his hands retracted from my neck and I stumbled to get behind an officer. When I turned back I saw the mad man clutching at his chest, clawing at his rumpled shirt, his face portraying agonising pain. _'Well serves him right'_ I thought. His limbs went limp, body collapsing as if he were a puppet, which had its strings cut. He was dead.

In a flash the officers had their guns trained on me, as if I was the criminal. They thought I caused him to have a heart attack. They thought I was Kira.

I was taken in for questioning, locked in a jail cell for two weeks with nothing to do, and then I was moved. Introduced to a strange man who I was told I was to stay with until my suspicion had been cleared. I refused to talk to him, but after a while I realised I would have to open up to him, if I were to spend an extended period of time with him. That brings us to the here and now, somehow I ended up _chained _to the world's top three detectives, who turned out to be one person. The footage from the news stations and security cameras captured the whole event, he watched the tapes and somehow, the detective reckoned that there was a five percent likelihood of me being Kira. So now we were stuck together, 24hr supervision.

L was a hunched genius, with dark eyes similar to my own. He had dark circles so big it appeared as though he was wearing makeup, and an odd liking for cakes. We shared many traits, we both hold ourselves as if we are carrying weighty rucksacks and we both suffer from insomnia, we both find it hard to socialise. Although being an anti-social creature, I am a very social, anti-social creature in comparison to L.

I was exasperated, "How on earth can I prove to you that I am not Kira?!"

"Simple," he said extracting handcuffs from his pocket.


	2. Panda?

**Hello Everyone! This is my first story so please don't be harsh :) Please tell me how I can improve my writing. Enjoy the story!**

****Anyhoo, please review!****

**-Ela**

* * *

Panda?

There perched L, the greatest detective in the world, hunched over a bowl of candy. His left hand thumb resting lightly on his bottom lip, facing the challenge at hand. Which sweet to eat first? Each candy was wrapped in multicoloured cellophane, with an ornate font on the front telling you the flavour. Slowly L leaned further forward. _'How is he leaning forwards so much and not falling over?'_ I sat there and stared at him intently. His thumb and index finger from his right hand quickly snatched up a toffee flavoured sweet, the chains rattled loudly from his fast movement, he deftly removed the rapper, tilted his head back and dropped the sweet into his mouth from a height.

"Why are you watching me?" He queried

"I am getting to know you, examine your behaviour."

"I am quite peculiar in comparison to the norm."

"No, you're okay" a small smile graced my lips

L didn't smile, but his big dark eyes certainly became a little brighter.

"Panda" I said

"Hmm? Panda? There are no Pandas in this hotel, are you okay Michiko?" L replied in his monotone voice.

"Well... there is a Panda in here L."

"If you say so." he said, eyes trained on the computer monitor.

This hotel was all rather grand, we were on the top floor, with a wonderful view of the city down below. I slowly picked myself up from the rather uncomfortable chair and strolled over to the window. I stretched my spine, bending backwards. I know my posture is bad for me, yet it's far more comfortable than standing straight; I can think better. I peered through the window watching the small ant like cars drive through the busy city streets. The bright lights were pretty. "Panda, do you have any apples?" I waited for a while "Panda" I repeated, I shuffled over to L and prodded him in the back.

"Michiko?"

"Panda, are there any apples in this apartment?"

"Apples, yes. Pandas, no. Michiko are you referring to me when you say 'Panda'?" he said pointing at a fruit bowl in a far corner of the room.

"Yes, I am referring to you"

"Why?"

"You spend a lot of time eating, you have really dark panda eyes from your lack of sleep, you're very pale and have really dark hair in contrast. Basically a Panda. And you're oddly cute... just like a panda." I couldn't get to the fruit bowl without dragging Panda away from his precious computer, so Watari, Panda's butler and father figure passed me an apple. I approached L from behind, lightly embracing him, then letting go. Sitting down next to him, I glanced at his face; his usual snow-white complexion had turned slightly pink.

"Why an apple?" said L.

"It's my favourite food, I prefer sharper apples though, the sharper the better. I also like sour sweets." I reached into my pocket and extracted a half empty packet of sour worms. "Do you want some?" I popped a few of the sweets into my mouth before shoving the packet in front of L.

"You must have a strong sense of justice, to be able to act the way you did in that situation at the bank." L removed a sweet from the packet and popped it in his mouth. The edges of his lips curled upwards in disgust at the overly strong taste. He then did a little shrug and decided to eat more of the sweets anyway.

"Yes, that man was reckless, a frightened animal. He killed that girl. And he could've pulled it off properly if he had just taken some time to watch the running of the bank. They don't have many CCTV cameras, one of the workers sleeps on the job, there are no guards. He could have easily pulled of the robbery with out involving people, and there would have been a much higher chance of success."

"How do you know of the cameras and the employees shifts?"

"I watch the bank." I said simply "When I'm bored I imagine how I would break in... that sounds bad, doesn't it? This is all theoretical, in my mind, just another puzzle to pass the time."

We sat there in silence for a long while. After about an hour I got bored, I opened my rucksack, which Watari had delivered to me, from my flat. I took out my broken earphones, only one ear bud worked and switched on some music. I also took out my book; a poetry book, similar to the one at the store except mine was very battered. I opened it to the page I had got to in the bookstore, then slipped off my seat under the desk; I like reading in the dark, bad for my eyes, but oh well.

Four hours had passed and I had read my book three times. "Would you like to help me catch Kira?" said L out of the blue.

"Yes I would. Although I thought I was Kira?" I said.

"Are you confessing you are Kira?" he said his voice going down an octave.

"No, I'm not. It's just in your eyes I thought I was Kira, so I wouldn't be allowed to help."

"I will take that as a 'Yes I will help your investigation Panda.' you will start tomorrow, Watari will bring you a laptop."

At half past three in the morning I packed my book away and sat on the swivel chair with L to my right. Half three was my cut off time, I am an insomniac, I find it hard to sleep, but I force myself for my health. Ooh I just rhymed in my head. Force myself, for my health. It's so tricky to clear my mind and drift off, when there is so much to think about (like rhyming) although... mind over matter. Six hours was what I needed.

Budging my chair closer to L I looked at him straight in the face he turned towards me, leaning back slightly when he saw my proximity.

"Your lips are chapped." I stated in a whisper. He looked down at my lips for a couple of seconds and then he returned to staring intently at my eyes. "That must be uncomfortable. Open your mouth."

He did as I instructed, rather skeptical. I stuck my finger in his mouth, then put my hand into the empty packet of sours. The excess sugar stuck to my finger. I proceeded to then rub the sugar into L's lips. "Exfoliates them." I said explaining.

When I finished scrubbing I wiped of the remaining sugar and told him to lick his lips. "Well that is a thing I didn't know you could do with sugar... how did you find out about this?" L asked.

"Women's fashion magazine."

"I shall begin reading women's fashion magazines." I giggled slightly at his odd proclamation.

"Can we go to bed now?" he turned to me and just blinked, I made a snoring effect and he finally understood. We stood slowly and made our way to our room.

"Do you have anything I can wear in bed?" L unchained us, went to a draw and showed me white t-shirts and baggy jeans, replicas of his current attire. I removed my top, shoes and trousers and put on one of L's shirts. If they were over sized and baggy on him, they were enormous on me; it was so long it skimmed the top of my knees. I crawled under the covers and curled up tight.

The sound of loud typing commenced. "Panda" I said poking my head from the covers like a turtle "Please can you not type it's too loud, I can't sleep, here read this." I passed him my book I had shoved under the pillow. He slowly closed the laptop lid and put it on the polished sideboard. He then clambered under the covers with my book and stuck his head in it. It took me twenty minutes to get to sleep; eventually the steady sound of L's breathing lulled me into unconsciousness.


	3. English Guys Are Hot

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter, thanks to everyone who has followed and favourited :3**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

English Guys Are Hot

When I awoke I saw L's face, staring intently at me, "Are you getting up yet?" he said his voice hushed. I shook my head, burying myself under the covers, "Can we work in bed?" L rang Watari on his cell, "Hello Watari, please bring miss Makiba's laptop up, thank you."

"Why are you speaking in English?" I said

"Hmm, I lived in England for five years when I was younger... you won't find any information about L with that knowledge."

"Can I speak to you in English?"

"Yes, you can, I read in your file that you were born in England."

"Yep, were you born in England?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not? I can't gather information about you while we are handcuffed, you could see everything on my computer if you wanted to... also why would I? Why would I want to look you up? I am not Kira."

"I suppose your argument is valid." There was a minute of silence, "I was born in England, yes."

"English guys are hot." I said quietly. I did my smirking, half smile and shuffled closer to him under the covers and gave him a cuddle, my arm was draped over his waist, his body instantly stiffened "Your thin as a stick" I had a short, quiet grunt for a reply.

"Do you just eat sweets and cake?"

"Yes, I use my brain to burn off the calories."

"Hmm, you still should try and incorporate some variety in your diet." I put my ear to L's chest, his body tensed further and then slowly started to relax, his heartbeat seemed a little fast. Only now do I realise how forward I was to L.

The laptops came and we decided to work, L believed that there was a leak in the police and made some FBI agents follow members of the NPA. For the moment he also suspected a young man named Yagami, first name Light. I searched for Light on the Internet and Facebook. He seemed perfect, fantastic grades, popular, almost too good to be true. "Seems a bit stuck up to me," I mumbled under my breath. "Superiority complex, I believe, a possible psychopath."

"Yes I thought the same." said L his mouth full of cake, it was a bit hard to understand him, but I managed.

"L can we have a break?"

"I suppose, do you have any women's fashion magazines?"

"Uhh yeah, so you were serious... okay I only have 'Eighteen' The May, August and September issues. I think the thing about the sugar was the August one..." I passed them over to him. "Can I put a horror movie on?" L nodded.

I watched one of my old favourites and Panda read the magazines really quickly, and then went on to watch the movie with me. Half way through the film, L's mobile rang, so I pressed pause on the remote. He took out his Mobile holding it between his thumb and index finger, his eyes opened up wider and he gasped. Snapping his phone shut he turned towards me "All of the FBI agents died of heart attacks."

"What effect will this have on the NPA? They're going to be outraged!" My jaw slackened and my mouth was agape. After two minutes I whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"We? Hmm, yes I am not investigating on my own anymore." There was a small pause. "The majority of the police force will probably quit the Kira case."

"Well at least if there are a smaller amount of people on the task force there are less people we can suspect of leaking information." Just then L's laptop beeped with a big W, it was Watari.

"We have another victim. A note was found at the scene." L quickly went over to the laptop and looked at the note. He then proceeded to say "L did you know, gods of death love apples." he stood there for a moment, anger in his eyes. "Kira sent me a message, 'L did you know gods of death love apples?' I know a person who loves apples. Are you trying to imply that you are a god." this was the first time I saw him openly express emotion. "You mock me? Your favourite food, apples."

"Ryuzaki it was not me, I am not Kira, think straight. Get your mind together for a moment, for the past few days I have been chained to you, how on earth do you think I would have killed these people? Think about it, would I really leave you a clue so easily?"

"No, you would not leave me a clue, you are very intelligent, you would conceal your identity and would not point further suspicion towards yourself. My judgement was impaired; I was unable to think properly, due to my emotional outburst. I apologize."

"Ryzukai, there is no need to apologize, that was not an outburst." L looked around, avoiding my eyes and then sat down in his swivel chair, his back to me. I approached him.

I turned his seat around so he was facing my direction and crouched, looking up at him, straight in the eyes. "L, I know that as a detective, you have to hide your emotions so you can't be used, but you need to understand your emotions, even when you're with Watari do you conceal your feelings?"

"Yes."

"You trust Watari, he is the only person you believe in 100%, maybe you should let him know, show some gratitude! Smile and laugh and cry. Don't hide yourself away... one day I hope that I will see the real you, not the odd detective, but the incredibly intelligent and slightly misunderstood man inside." I gave him a weak smile and stood, turning his chair back towards the monitor and retrieved us a big cake and two forks from the tray.

I sat beside him and quietly went to work. I examined the information Watari sent to us, this was odd, Kira could manipulate people before their death, this was very important information and gave me a closer insight into his abilities. Obviously the first time that he did this he was testing, experimenting, but this time he understood his power and finished his message from before. I didn't know if the message actually meant anything. It was shuffled to the edge of my brain for future reference.

At five o'clock I watched some videos on the Internet, cats mainly; everyone watches stuff with cats when they are bored. We had finished the cake a while back and I was starting to get hungry again. _'Panda only eats sweets, I'm not really sure about what would happen if I followed his diet completely, I would probably die of malnutrition. Or get diabetes.'_ I thought.

"L can I please go and cook something in the kitchenette?"

"You may, let me bring my laptop." We both shuffled to the kitchen. I rushed around retrieving vegetables from the cupboards and some meat. I found soy sauce in one of the cupboards and was overjoyed, "I love soy sauce!" I yelled enthusiastically. Once I had chopped everything up I chucked it in a frying pan, I was grinning all the while. I hate cooking, but for some reason I was now very happy, maybe my body finally realised that it was getting some real food!

I hadn't noticed that the steady tapping on L's keyboard had ceased and that he was staring at me. I had started dancing around the kitchen floor. I danced regardless of the chain, forgetting that I was in company. I used to do ballet, and was remembering my old moves. I then did a pirouette; once I had spinned around a couple of times I stopped facing the table in the kitchen. I saw L staring at me, his eyes portraying amusement.

"You can laugh if you want to. I forgot I was with someone." My cheeks turned bright red and my ears felt hot, I turned back and finished my cooking quickly and set the plates on the table. "Panda, you will have to eat some, I cooked too much." I said, the blush still staining my cheeks.

"I only eat sweets." came his reply "They help to give my brain energy and improve my cognitive function."

"Well... if you eat the whole plate I will cook you three cakes tomorrow, one chocolate, one banana and one strawberry, okay?"

"Your techniques of persuasion are very good... I will have the food you have cooked." I grinned like the Cheshire cat and plonked myself in the seat opposite him. After serving the food I took the soy sauce and drenched my stir-fry with it.

"Want some sauce?"

"No, thank you."

We ate in silence. When we were finished my body felt refreshed, if I couldn't last two days on just sweets without feeling weird, how come Panda only ever ate sweets?

"That was rather pleasant, considering my usual diet. Thank you Michiko."

"My pleasure." We sat in silence for around twenty seconds, a question was running through my head, and I didn't know how to go about asking it.

"Michiko, you look as though you wish to ask me something."

"Um, yes.. I do... uhh, L how are we supposed to… um, shower when we are chained together?"

There was a minute of silence. "I suppose we will have to go in separately, as the cabin is small..." My face was slowly turning beet red. Ryuzaki's face was a light pink "We will take turns." he concluded. His eyes portrayed embarrassment, as well as something else…

"Yes but... oh my gosh, this is awkward, I am just going to leave this subject be for a while." I said quietly. L's hands slid from playing with his lower lip and ended up on his lap, concealed behind his knees. I leant my head down on to my hands. "Can we leave now, go and work in the main room?"

"No, I would like to sit here a little longer." his voice was rather sheepish.

...

L's POV

_'I have not fully thought of the repercussions of being chained to a female, my body is reacting in an odd way; my emotions are becoming more obvious. She is intelligent but through just two days of being chained together I believe she is not likely to be Kira. Still there are many aspects I will need to tackle, 24 hour supervision is slightly more tricky than I thought it would be.'_


	4. Are You A Pervert?

**Hello, this is the next chapter! Thank you for carrying on reading :P**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Are You A Pervert?

We sat at the dinner table for around twenty minutes after eating, I was wondering why he was not moving or doing anything, he was in deep thought. I removed my mobile phone and started texting my best friend Hiruna, suddenly L's head shot up. "What are you doing?" I turned the display towards L and he looked at the screen, his hand came up and he waited for me to pass him the device.

"No, I am not going to give you my mobile."

"You have to due to the fact that you may be Kira."

"What, so I am not allowed to have any contact with the outside world?" I replied exasperated.

"No."

"Well that's a bummer. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can cook some cake?"

"Panda, I cannot just bake all the time! I need a game or a friend or something, you could be my friend, but you don't have friends and it is not like we are able to communicate because you think I am prying to find your identity.. blah, di blah, di blah." I said flailing my hands around in front of me.

"I can be your friend. Of course there will be certain things I will not be able to discuss..."

"Yay, a friend! I don't have many friends only Hiruna, Aoi and Rin! Hey you're my first boyfriend! Um.. I mean boy who is a friend.. just forget I said anything, okay?"

"A friend? Well this is going to be interesting."

"So Panda, what is your favourite colour?"

"I don't have a favourite colour, it is not really a necessity in detective work."

"Well my favourite colours are Blue, Black, Brown, Red and Green. Did you like England when you lived there?"

"Yes I did."

"I suppose your not going to say anything more about England right, so what is your favourite food? Oh wait that is a stupid question, it's cakes and strawberries, right? What is your favourite-"

"- I wish to ask you a question." He said cutting me off mid sentence, I was talking too much. "What exactly brought you to Japan?"

"Well when I was younger I would travel a lot with my parents, my mum and dad would go to lots of conferences, they were scientists. We would travel to Japan, and while mum and dad went to work things, I would stay with my aunty who lives here." I took a small breath. "When I was eleven my mother had cancer, we found out too late to treat it, she died three months later." a single tear slid down my face. "Dad couldn't work without mum, he quit his job and we moved back to England, we lived in a council flat. He got into drugs and one day he took an overdose. I was sent to live with my aunt, and subsequently had to improve my Japanese, I have lived here for eight years now." I let out a small chuckle, wiping the solitary tear from my cheek. "L, why did you ask me about my past? You have already read my file."

"I wanted you to tell your story, rather than a formal report only giving me the facts. In addition there is nothing on record of your existence prior to coming to Japan."

"That's odd." scratching my cheek lightly. "I find it slightly unfair that this whole conversation is rather one sided."

"I don't mind."

"L, are the police people coming tomorrow?"

"Yes they are."

I stood up from the wooden chair and went into the bedroom, dragging L behind me. I took off my clothes and put on L's big t-shirt thingy. When I turned around I saw L staring at me. "That is the second time today you have been staring at me. Wait, wait, hold up! Were you watching me change?"

"Yes I was."

"Are you a pervert?"

"I have to watch you at all times, you may kill someone when I am not watching."

"You didn't answer my question sunshine."

"I thought I was a Panda, not the sunshine."

"Uh, you are a pervert! You're not denying it." I walked to the bed and sat my self on top of the covers. L followed and sat very close to me, I looked at him oddly.

"L please can I have my phone so I can listen to my music? You can take out the communication chip if you want to, I just want some music." He lifted his shirt up slightly, showing part of his chest in the process and pulled the phone out from the waistband of his baggy jeans. _'Wow he is quite fit. Look at those muscles, you wouldn't expect it from just looking at him.'_

"Uh..."

"Wait did I just say that out loud?" he nodded slowly and my cheeks became bright pink. _'Damn it! Remember Michiko, you can separate thoughts in your brain, from words on your tongue!'_ I can't remember how many times I blushed that day.

I quickly found my earphones and plugged them in my phone; I listened to music, while looking through files on my laptop. It took a while for all of the embarrassing thoughts to clear from my mind. I had just got into the swing of things, looking through evidence when L nudged me on the shoulder. "Tomorrow we are going to move hotels," he said quietly after I had removed one of my headphones. I felt rather peeved at him.

At half past three in the morning I shut my laptop and packed away my phone, we went to the toilet and I brushed my teeth. "You have been watching me a lot as well, does that make you a pervert?" L said.

"I have not been watching you."

"Oh I was hoping that you were." he said really quietly. _'Does he like me?'_ I thought. "Because then I wouldn't be the only pervert." he said.

"I said you were a pervert." I got into bed and pulled the covers close to me. _'I had given that pervert a cuddle yesterday! I don't even now him that well!'_ I rolled over facing away from Ryuzaki. _'So what he is a pervert, being a detective requires a little perverseness, I just need to get over it.'_


	5. My Cake

**Hiya all! Thank you for reading so far into my story, I really do appreciate it. Please review and give me pointers on how to improve my writing skills. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Check out my profile if you like :) I have tumblr heh heh**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

My Cake

When I awoke I noticed that my hands were oddly warm, wearily I opened my eyes. Only to see that I had turned towards L during the night and that my hands were under his white shirt, laying flat on his chest. My eyes widened slightly. Did I really do that in my sleep? I shut my eyes once more and made my breathing steady so L would believe that I was still asleep. Taking full advantage of the situation I shuffled closer to him, wrapping my arm around his torso, the other hand moving up his chest. I let out a small sigh. This was weirdly comfortable.

"Miss Makiba, are you 'feeling me up'?" I stayed silent in response, pretending to be asleep.

"Michiko, I know that you are awake."

"No I'm not." I said my voice dry. "I'm half asleep, leave me be Ryuzaki."

"Please remove your hands from my chest."

"No, you're warm. I'm just going to stay like this for a while."

"I thought you considered me a pervert?"

"You are a pervert, it's just I've learnt that I need to accept it." I said groggily, falling back asleep.

I awoke twenty minutes later to find that I was very close to Panda. We were in an awkward position, and he was just staring at my limbs that had ensnared him while I was sleep. We were basically cuddling. His eyes were wide and his face was purple. As soon as I realised the situation I instinctually pushed Ryuzaki away from me. He fell of the bed with an almighty bang, of course I forgot we were chained together and came tumbling after him. I sat up, rubbing my arms and legs to get some blood flow to my bruised body.

L sat up, slowly turning his head to me; his eyes made him look like a zombie, although he was also strangely cute.

"Ryuzaki, if I grab you in my sleep just push me off."

"I did try to, but you kept doing things." He said, his pale complexion once more turning purple.

"What things?" if possible L's face turned an even darker shade.

I stood up and packed my few possessions into my rucksack, I stayed in Panda's shirt, so that he wouldn't have to see me change and put on a pair of his trousers. _'Wow these are big trousers, he is bigger than he looks and much taller, possibly by three inches!_' Luckily I had my favourite belt in my rucksack and slid it on. The jeans were very big, but they were also very comfortable, I could see why L wore them.

"When are we going to the other hotel?" I said rather drearily, I needed a drink and the cogs in my head were still turning, trying to figure out how I managed to nearly suffocate him in my sleep.

"We have twenty minutes." L said, his face once more pallid, all traces of purple eradicated.

We made our way to the kitchenette and I hastily nicked some of L's cake from the fridge, there was nothing else to eat. I ate it with my fingers. _'Who on earth needs cutlery anyway? Well probably sophisticated people, but I don't come under that category.'_ The icing on the cake was sticky, it was going everywhere on my face, I could see a fleck of cream stuck to the very end of my nose. I swiped at it but it just smeared over my face. I jammed the cake in my mouth, finishing it in record time, well my record, because let's face it Panda can eat a cake in about a second. That much sugar first thing in the morning felt rather sickly and I knew that in roughly an hour's time I would have a sugar rush, and L would have to face the consequences. His fault, he only eats sweets. I thought I was weird!

Suddenly a solitary digit appeared on my face wiping away all traces of the cake. "The icing from that cake tastes nice." he said with his finger in his mouth.

"Next time why don't you just lick my face!" I said sarcastically.

"Maybe I will." L's response caught me off guard. "6% up, for stealing my cake." He said a cute minuscule pout forming on his lips.

"What?! I'm suspected further of being Kira, for having some breakfast!"

"It was _my_ cake." he said the pout becoming more prominent on his face. It was hard to act angry with him while he was looking so adorable.

I turned away from him and hunched forward some more than usual, shuffling to grab my rucksack and then curling up onto the couch, extracting the remote from the coffee table and putting on the T.V. Five minutes later Ryuzaki told us it was time to leave. _'I am going to miss this hotel.'_ I thought, _'It has a lovely view...'_ We then proceeded to pile all our equipment and stuff into L's limo. Once we arrived at the new hotel all thoughts about missing the view where gone, there was a balcony overlooking the whole city, it was magnificent. There were beanbags in the living room area that I moved to the balcony, relaxing into them and looking up at the murky blue, slightly cloudy sky. Feeling the constant and calming breeze blowing against my cheeks. It was cold and felt as though it was going to rain, but I like the rain. It was one of the things I missed about England, although when I lived there I was constantly complaining, as I was unable to play outside. A slight shiver ran down my spine as a particularly strong wind passed, flicking strands of my long, dark chestnut hair, that fell lightly onto my cheeks. I let out a small puff and blew the hair away, returning to my cloud watching.

When Watari came in I instantly jumped up from the beanbags I had claimed for myself, and ran up to meet him. Consequently L fell over from his crouch onto the floor, the laptop landing with a soft 'clunk'. I dragged Panda with me, the handcuffs rubbed my wrist. I hugged Watari, he was not expecting that from me, but suddenly after being calm and restful the sugar caught up with me. He awkwardly patted me on the back, lightly embracing me. Leaning back I grinned up to him. "Watari," I said in a rather out of character sing-song voice, "Please can you be a darling and pick up some stuff from my flat?" I batted my eyelashes. Sugar in the morning does strange things to me.

"What would you like me to bring miss Makiba?"

"Everything! Wait no, that would be quite a lot, not to mention I have lots of stuff, I think it would be heavy." If possible my grin became more maniacal. "Please can you bring some of the books from the shelf by the window seat, and my gameboy, and the charger! Don't. Forget. The. Charger." I once more hugged Watari and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Can I call you Grandpa? It's not that you're old or anything I just always wanted a Grandpa..." My heart was thumping loudly in my chest, too much sugar.

I skipped over to the computer and fell roughly on to the seat, still dragging L about. I played some games, feeling my eyes bulge from alertness, I was hardly blinking. I soon got bored of playing games and was fidgeting uncontrollably. Suddenly I stood up, the chair toppling over, narrowly missing L's head, somehow he managed to duck out of the way, moving the laptop as well so it wouldn't get smashed. I didn't bother to rectify the chair and skipped to the kitchen, once more dragging L behind me. I took out all the ingredients I needed for making the cakes I had promised Panda. He had left his laptop on the floor in the living area and was watching me cook. Occasionally he tried to nick a piece of chocolate or a strawberry from the worktop, to which I swatted his hand away while offering him a devilish smile. I put the cake in the oven and decided to lie on the cold marble floor and close my eyes. L just looked at me, after a while boredom had set in for Panda, it had been fifteen minutes and I was just laying on the floor in some sugar-induced trance. At one point he tried dragging me to the living room to get the laptop, but to no avail. I wouldn't budge.

"Are you asleep?" he said finally breaking the silence.

"No." I said shooting up into a sitting position, grinning like a maniac. "Merely thinking about things." I winked at him, then stood up and opened the oven. The cakes were done. I extracted the hot tray with some black mitts, and put them on a cooling rack. I made some icing, which I then proceeded to slather on the cakes.

"Go sit." I said, he followed my order like a dog, his eyes wide from want of sugar.

I walked to the counter, and sat on the bar stool opposite L. He was crouched again.

"Sit properly or no cake for you."

"If I don't sit like this my deductive ability is-"

"-You do not needing to deduct now." I said cutting him off. "You are going to eat."

Slowly he put his legs down, sitting like a normal human. I did my Cheshire cat grin and stood.

"I want cake now."

I moved over to the other side of the counter, holding the big plate with the cakes. His eyes looked like those of a drug addict going through withdrawal symptoms. Once I was right in front of him I turned around and sat on his lap. He wasn't expecting that. Always expect the unexpected. I took the fork from the plate and cut a segment of the cake feeding it to Panda as though he were a baby. Surprisingly he didn't object to me treating him like a toddler, I think he was just distracted as he had his cake.

I gave him all of the banana and strawberry cake, and then we got to the chocolate cake I fed him half and then started having some myself, using the same fork. Panda looked a bit miffed at the fact that I was eating his cake and that I wasn't using my own utensil. On the other hand he wasn't really bothered, content with his cake. Watari walked in just when I was giving the last few forkfuls to L. Watari looked at us sceptically, his head tilted slightly to the right.


	6. Master L

**Sorry in advance if you decide to think that my story is a 'Mary Sue.' Although partially it is, we put a part of ourselves in every character we make, and I can't really prevent that. Michiko will develop, but it will take a while. Stop reading if you don't like my story, it's not like I'm forcing you to read, but If you do like my story then please do carry on! :)**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Master L

"I have brought what you desired miss Makiba."

"Thanks Watari!" The fork clattered as it hit the tabletop, I sprinted to Watari, hugging him for the third time that day. L had fallen off of the bar stool, he was falling over a lot, but thankfully as he had been sitting properly he had landed on his hands and knees and not on his side, where he would have most likely hit his head. Taking the bag from Watari I emptied the contents onto the floor. All my favourite books, my games console, the charger, some clean clothes, my teddy and some nail varnish were now strewn everywhere.

"Thank you Watari! I completely forgot to ask you to bring clothes! And my teddy and nail varnish! I can't thank you enough!" I snatched up my teddy and clutched it to my chest, inhaling the familiar sent, my eyes fluttering closed. I could feel the sugar leaving my system, like the ebb and flow of a receding tide. Suddenly my body felt exhausted. It felt as though I had gone for a vigorous jog and that my brain was sleeping, now I had finished jogging and my brain had reawakened from a dormant state. Only after I had finished running I realised how many times I had tripped and made a fool of myself. My head sagged down, falling softly into my lap like a deflated balloon, partially out of embarrassment. "Can I return to my laptop and papers now?" L asked in his monotonous voice, the slight sound of a smirk edged into his usually emotionless tone towards the end of the question.

I ambled behind Ryuzaki, he was heading towards the couch. He stood on the settee and then settled into his awkward crouch. My limbs were dangling loosely all muscle control gone. "Can we go to bed? I'm tired. Sugar in that quantity can't be good for anyone, how do you cope?" I said my speech slurring.

"I have sat here now, I will not move. It is your fault for eating my cake, face the repercussions." Now a small smirk was evident on his face.

"Come on, I'm tired, plus it was the only thing that was actually available to eat."

"I will not move from my space."

"Fine. Okay. I'll follow your every command Master." I said in an overly sarcastic voice.

"I like the sound of that." Said Panda.

"What?" I replied bluntly.

"Master." he said placing his thumb up to his bottom lip. 'He is probably musing over perverse things.' I thought, a scowl working its way onto my features.

Giving up I walked forwards, grabbed his legs and pulled them down, making him sit properly. His face flickered with the emotions of betrayal and offense. Before he had the chance to once again retract his legs, I had flopped onto the couch, my head landing on his thighs. I didn't sleep from the exhaustion of jumping around; instead my body scrunched itself into the fetal position and would then refuse to move when I commanded it. All I could move was my head. I turned to panda to see him stare at me weirdly, contemplating the situation at hand. Eventually he decided that he would carry on with his work, regardless that he wasn't in his crouch. Holding his papers gingerly between two fingers, he propped the laptop up on the arm-rest using a pillow.

I stared up at the man, _'What an oddity he is.'_ He looked slightly uncomfortable with his feet planted in the ground. _'His eyes are endless; they are like the night sky, the darkness contrasting with the sparkles in his eyes, like stars.'_ After a while I noticed that the black was more like dark blue velvet, _'There are so many layers in his eyes.'_ his obsidian eyes were enthralling, it was hard to see what he was focusing on as they are all dark, it took me two minutes to realise that he was actually staring back at me. I could feel my cheeks turning baby pink. Another thing I noticed was that he hardly blinked, on the other hand I was blinking so much it must have looked like I was wincing, as though I was staring at the sun.

"You are staring at me." his voice was full of conviction.

"Yeah, well you're odd, I'm not."

"Well thank you." he said slightly sarcastically.

"Odd in a good way though, you're good." There was a short silence and then I queried,

"Why were you staring at me?"

"It is of no importance." I shrivelled my eyes slightly more giving him a look of scorn.

"You were calculating if I was Kira, no?"

"No I wasn't."

"What then? Oh, it doesn't matter."

I let my body rest and fell asleep, curled like a cat on Ryuzaki's lap. If I slept more now, I wouldn't have to sleep tonight. I love the night; it's my favourite time.


	7. Good Ol' Watari!

**Yay! This is the next segment, hope you like it. :P Thank you for all the positive comments!**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Good Ol' Watari

I awoke three hours later to find that my hands had wrapped themselves around his waist and my head was burrowed into the soft white material of his top.

Tentatively I opened my eyes, to see the cascading ripples in the white material.

I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, his left hand thumb at his lips, _'Maybe he is in deep thought?'_ I shifted my eyes around looking for his other arm, it was slung over my shoulders and his hand was cradling my head. It felt strange being there like that, but it was nice.

I strained my eyes to see with my peripheral vision; I knew there was a digital clock to my right. It was currently 13:31, which meant I had slept for fifty minutes, the task force was due to arrive at five. After a couple of minutes of looking up at him, I came to the conclusion that he was asleep. I guessed that he was a light sleeper, so when I sat up I expected his arms to snatch away but instead he clutched me tighter. The hand that was at his mouth snaked around my back. His eyes were still shut, his face peaceful. _'So basically he is a deep sleeper, who clutches onto things, and doesn't let go.'_ I thought as L dragged my body onto his lap, and nuzzled the top of his head into the crook of my neck. _'He hardly sleeps. I should wake him soon though. Maybe this is partially the reason why he does not sleep? He feels vulnerable because in a situation he knows that he wouldn't wake?'_

He pulled me closer and it was starting to hurt, he was squishing my waist. His head flopped down lower, resting on my chest. He wasn't stirring. His hair was tickling my chin, oddly it wasn't greasy or full of product as I had imagined but was soft and floppy, but slightly matted. I started to stroke his hair, untangling it. The pace of his breathing increased suddenly, he was waking up. _'What will his reaction be to the current predicament?'_ I thought a smirk on the corners of my lips, my hand still absentmindedly stroking his ebony locks.

L started shuffling, awakening. He moved his head only to find that he was resting on my chest and that he was holding on to me for dear life.

"I am sorry Michiko." he said his voice devoid of all emotion, although the faint blush on his cheeks gave him away.

"It's okay." I replied smiling slightly.

"If I may ask, why are you stroking my hair?" There was a second of silence. "I don't mind it, but I also do not understand. I like to understand things." I retracted my hands looking at them as though they were out of my control, as though they had betrayed me. 'Why was I stroking his head?'

"What do we have to do in preparation for the task force? They are coming in a couple of hours." I stood gracefully removing my self from my previous position, suddenly feeling rather cold.

"There is nothing to do as Watari has already prepared everything."

"Good ol' Watari!" A huge grin spread across my face. "Um, L I will need a shower before I sleep tonight, what are we going to do? In this hotel is it a cubicle shower, a bath...?"

"A wet room."

"Okay then, I suppose that makes it somewhat easier. Can we go to our new room so that I can change into my own clothes, instead of walking around in your ensemble." I said gathering my jumbled stuff from the floor and shoved it into my rucksack.

"That is fine." L said, this time not bringing his work.

Throwing my bag onto the bed, I slumped down to the floor, roughly taking of my dark, brown lace up boots. I pulled my favourite green top with lace edging from the bag, slipped off L's white top and put it next to where he was perching on the bed, placing my top over my head, poking my arms through. He was rummaging through my belongings.

"Did you ever maybe think that I might have personal stuff in their, like girl stuff?"

"While you are chained to me nothing can be personal."

"Still..."

I sat on the bed cross-legged, a little peeved at my lack of freedom. I found my red nail varnish and proceeded to paint my nails, leaving them to dry I watched Panda. He was reading the blurbs on all of my books, only glancing at the cover; never judge a book by its cover. I got bored after a while and grabbed his foot; I started to paint his toenails red.

"What are you doing?" Asked Panda after I had finished painting his first foot and was half done with his other.

"Nothing," I said "Well, not nothing. I am painting your nails because I am bored."

"Please can you stop doing that?"

"Oh, come on I have only your baby toe left to do! You have something against things touching your feet, don't you?"

"Shoes and such are uncomfortable. They are cages for feet. What can we do to stop you from being bored?" He half mumbled, thumb edging its way up to his lips. "You have your books."

"No, I'm not in the mood for reading, reading calms you down, I don't need calm, I've just slept."

"What then shall we do?"

"How about we play hot or cold?"

"What is that?"

"My friend Arisu, told me about it, it's basically blind man's bluff. What happens is that one person hides an object and the other wears the blindfold and has to find it with hot or cold. Hot for closer, cold for further away. Actually now I think about it, that won't really be possible, as we are chained." Pulling my sleeve down over my wrist, I scratched my forehead, racking my brain._'Fun games, fun games. Think childish, childish things are fun... I know!'_

"What are you thinking of Michiko?"

"There is this game, it is called twister, have you heard of it?"


	8. Twister

**Veeeeery soon I will introduce the task force, so you just have to wait a little longer! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Twister

"I do believe that I have seen an advert on the television about this game twister."

"I think that's a good game, can we ask Watari to get it?" I said reaching to the bedside drawer for L's mobile phone. "Hello Watari, hmm, yes, please can you go to the shops and buy the game 'twister', yes if it's not much bother. Thank you Watari." I put the phone back down on the dresser and decided to put my clothing in the empty drawers. Watari was going to bring the board game in about ten minutes. _'He works quick'_ I thought, _'I feel slightly bad though, treating him like a slave, I should apologise to him...'_ After I had finished packing away my possessions I dumped my bag in the far corner and sat opposite Ryuzaki on the bed.

"Do the task force know about me?" I asked curious of what was going to take place in a couple of hours.

"No they do not know that I already have a suspect."

"Okay, so should I talk to them and stuff, or just hang back?"

"You may interact with them, but remember that you are still under suspicion and that it will be a while until your name is cleared."

As Watari had said, he had retrieved the game in exactly ten minutes there was a knock at the door. "The game you requested miss Makiba."

"Thank you so much Watari, I am sorry to be such a bother." Watari left the room and I ripped open the box, emptying the contents on the floor. I quickly scanned the instructions; I already knew the general gist of the game from playing it a couple of years back with some school friends. I set up the board and put the die of to the right. Ryuzaki read the instructions.

"This game is rather odd, also have you considered that we are linked at the wrist?"

"Just view it as a higher difficulty level. Do you want to start?"

"Ladies first."

"Ok then you start first, as you are a lady." He looked at me skeptically and then reached for the die and rolled. "Red, right hand. Your turn."

"Yellow, left leg." It carried on like that for a while. We were getting more and more tangled in the chains, it was snaking around my legs and restraining my arms from moving freely, it was uncomfortable but I was not going to lose the game to L.

"I will not give up with this game." Said L sternly, even though he was still monotone you could sense childish emotions peeking through.

"Well, I'm not giving up either." Once more I rolled the dice. I now had my hands either side of L's head, I was towering over him. He was facing upwards supporting himself as though he were a crab. Suddenly his right arm crumpled and he fell, I followed a second after as the chain yanked on my midriff. We stayed on the floor for a while, thinking about how we are going to go about untangling ourselves.

"Well... I won!" I smiled cheekily, regardless of our current situation. We leant against each other, using counterbalance to stand up. It was a little bit too close for comfort for L as we were pressed against each other.

"Do you have the key to the handcuffs?"

"Yes I do in my back jeans pocket."

"Can you get to it?"

"No, as my hands are stuck behind your back, I am unable to get to my back pocket."

"Well I can get it. Which pocket?"

"My left, your right."

I wriggled slightly to move the chains up my arms and free my hands. I extracted the key from his pocket after some searching, the floppy fabric of his baggy jeans kept getting in the way._'Nice ass.'_ I thought.

"Panda."

"Yes." He said, his complexion was starting to turn pink like a strawberry. I could feel his breath on my face we were so close.

"L, I have to sort of hug you to see where the lock is okay?"

"I guess you will have to. Watari should be here he would sort this out."

"Yes he would sort this out, but if you haven't noticed he is not currently here, and neither of us would be able to pick up the phone to call him as we are unable to use our hands properly." I said reprimanding him for his wishful thinking.

"I will have to hug you."

"If you must, then you must."

I pulled him closer towards me, his breath flittered on my face, it smelt of strawberries. I moved my head to the right and rested it on L's shoulder, craning my neck in order to see my part of the handcuffs. After five minutes I managed to locate the lock and open it. It fell to the floor with a clank. I pulled it up and then started unwinding it from around us. As soon as L was free he jumped back, shivering slightly.

"I am unused to close contact." He said his voice quivering slightly. He then picked up the chain and clipped it back on my wrist.

'Why did she pick such a game? I was skeptical in the first place due to the handcuffs, yet for some reason I still agreed to play that dreaded game. Twister. Never again. Well maybe I may play it once more. It wasn't so uncomfortable pushed up against her, although the chain was digging in my thighs, it was not uncomfortable.'

"What is happening to me...? I should feel weird but I do not." He mumbled under his breath, I barely caught it.

"Why should you feel weird?"

"No reason." He brushed it off and proceeded to retrieve his laptop and check the time. "The task force will be here in eighteen minutes."

"Okay." I shuffled over to the window, pulling the chain till it was taught. The sky was starting to darken.


	9. Bang, Bang, You're Dead

**Thank you for the continued support! :)**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Bang, Bang, You're Dead

Precisely eighteen minutes later there was knock on the door. L popped up from his crouch, standing with his prominent hunched back, his face as expressionless as usual.

"Michiko, you need an alias." He said suddenly.

"Call me Caly, short for Calypso." That was the first name that came to mind, although it was rather fitting as I remembered that the name in Latin meant 'She that conceals.' I remained seated, in order for L to look more important, hopefully they would not stare at me. I don't like to be around strangers.

Panda nodded his head to his carer to open the door. "Come in gentlemen." Said Watari, polite as ever. He held the door open as what remained of the police force filed in. The door slowly clicked shut behind them and Watari moved to the other side of the room to make tea.

L scratched his left ankle with his right foot, standing like a stalk. The task force were making quiet sounds of surprise and confusion. L then proceeded to scratch his leg through his right pocket.

"I am L." He said in his nonchalant manner, stoic as ever.

Little grunts were heard from the group, showing their speculation on whether he was in fact L. They had not yet noticed me or the chain that connected me to him.

"This is him?" said a man with a moustache and square rimmed glasses, his hair was starting to grey slightly. I assumed him to be the chief as he was towards the front of the group and was the first to speak up, showing his authority. L scratched the back of his head (What was wrong with him? Had someone slipped him itching powder?) While a rather young man said "He is nothing like I thought he would be." Yes, I suppose he didn't look anything like you would expect a detective to look like. I thought he would look like Hercule Poirot, with the moustache an' all.

"I am Yagami of the NPA." said the man with the moustache and glasses, as I had deducted he was indeed the chief.

"Matsuda." said the young man; he was maybe only three or four years older than me.

"I'm Aizawa." said a cool looking dude with an afro_ 'That is some epic hair.'_ I thought

"Mogi." said a tall man from the back, his voice was very deep.

And finally the last member of the group spoke up "Ukita." He was the shortest of the lot of them.

L retracted the hand from behind his head to stare at the people as though they were idiots, which I knew they were.

"Sorry we're late currently the five of us are-"

"Bang." said L cutting of chief Yagami. I looked at L, _'What is he doing? He looks stupid doing that! Does he see that he is embarrassing himself?'_

"What the hell was that for?" Said Afro Guy.

"Mm, if I were Kira, you'd be dead mister Soichiro Yagami, chief of the NPA." gasps were heard from the group. "Kira needs a face and a name in order to commit murder, but I am sure you've figured that much out, haven't you?" I noticed the slight inflections in tone when he said the last part, he sounded almost condescending. "Please do not give out your names so carelessly. Instead let's value our lives." he said.

"I knew that he needed a face to kill someone, but I don't remember any evidence that showed that he needed a name too." Said the young man, Matsuda.

"There is no way to verify if this is related, but criminals whose names were never released publicly or whose names were spelled incorrectly in the media have not been targeted. We briefly went over it at one of our meetings." Said the chief.

"That's enough small talk for now, come this way." _'What on earth that wasn't small talk! Is he really so socially inept?'_

"Oh, uh right." Stuttered Matsuda, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Please turn off all your cell phones, handhelds and any other communication devices and leave them on the table right there." L gestured to a little green table with an odd circular pattern on it.

"What, do you think we are going to be using our cell phones during this meeting to leak information?" Said afro dude, I don't now why but his tone of voice was annoying me.

"It's alright, do as he says." Yagami said sternly.

"I realise he has been cautious from the very beginning, but I still can't tell if he trusts us or not."

They were yet to notice my presence, it was only when L walked into the main seating area, dragging me with him that the task force actually noticed my existence. Through my whole high school experience I was waiting for people to notice my existence, and it seems like nothing much had changed, I was still a wallflower. I hated high school.

"No, I just find them distracting I can't stand it when people's cell phones are ringing when I am trying to talk." Each member gave me a quick glance, wondering why I was there. "Let me start by saying nobody takes notes on anything that is said in these meetings that means when we leave headquarters any information we need is committed to memory. Please make yourselves comfortable." L was sitting in his crouch, the force looked at him oddly, was he really comfortable like that?

* * *

**I imagine Caly to be pronounced as 'Ca' as in 'cat' and 'Ly' like 'lee', but of course you can have your own thoughts on the name too :3**


	10. I Am A Woman

**So the task force have been brought into the equation... now what's gonna happen?**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

I Am A Woman

L poured some tea, and took a sip, making a face as though it was bitter. He then started adding two sugar cubes at a time to his tea. Matsuda looked on at him with wide eyes, he looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Excuse me, L?"

"Uhm. And from now on I will have to ask that you stop calling me L, it's Ryuzaki now, just to be safe."

"Uh, okay Ry-u-zaki," Said Matsuda, making the name sound detached, as though he was playing with it, becoming acquainted with the new sounds it formed. "If we know that he needs a name and a face to kill, couldn't we cut down on the number of victims by keeping criminals names from the news?"

"If we do that we will only be putting the general public at risk."

"The general public?" said Ukita

"Why?" afro man added in, wasn't it obvious what L meant? I understood him.

"Kira is childish and he hates losing." said Panda simply

"But how do you-?" Matsuda was cut off by the chief

"Just what do you mean?"

"Well, I am also childish and I hate to lose.. that's how I know." replied L

"God do I know that." I said loudly, a smirk on the edge of my face. "You remember 'Twister'?" I soon noticed that everyone was staring at me. I did an upwards nod to signal my greeting. "Hello everyone."

"Ryuzaki," Said Yagami "Who is this girl?"

"Oi, I am not a girl, I am a _woman_." I said proudly.

"She is a Kira suspect," The task force audibly gasped looking at me quizically, I could guess what was running through their heads._ 'Was this goofy girl really a possible suspect for Kira?'_

"Although she is a suspect there is only a 0.99% chance that it is her, but still we are chained together just for precaution."

"Oh, yay! My percentage has gone down! Maybe then I can get away from this pervert." I smiled at the whole task force before turning to L and patting his arm. "No offense Panda."

"How exactly did she come to be a suspect?" Said Ukita

"Oh, I was doing something that I thought was morally right, exchanging myself for a crying girl, therefore becoming a mad man with a gun's hostage. I then said that he should just die, stood on his foot and ran away. When I turned back he was clutching his chest, he had a heart attack. And know for some reason, unbeknownst to me, everyone suspects me as Kira!"

"Ryuzaki, what makes Kira 'childish'?" said Yagami, completely ignoring me, we would talk later. It was more important to get the task force up to date, yet still I felt a slight pang of hurt that they could dismiss me so easily.

"Early on in the investigation I tried to provoke Kira with that broadcast. Up until then we thought that Kira would only go after criminals, but as we all witnessed, he didn't hesitate to kill my stand in. Also as soon as we knew he was in the Kanto region, in defiance he made sure his next victims came from within Japan, as if to say and what are you gonna do about it?" Ryuzaki paused to have a sip from his tea. "He's met each of my challenges head on and he's never missed an opportunity to return the favour, now what do you think would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like that?"

"I guess.." Said Matsuda, realising the flaw in his plan, poor man, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"If you chose to withhold the names of your worst criminals, i'll kill petty criminals, or the innocent. I'm holding the whole world hostage, so who's it gonna be? I'm not the evil one here, but all those who oppose me by hiding criminals, you are truly evil." Ryuzaki took in a long raspy breath. _'He is good at envisioning himself as Kira, I don't know if it's worrying.'_ I laughed mentally every time he said 'gonna' it sounded like he was from a gangster movie. Well how am I to know what he does in his spare time?

"That's exactly how Kira thinks-"

I cut Panda off "I think maybe he would add a maniacal laugh in at the end." I then proceeded to laugh like the stereotypical villain, laughter slowly turning into a choking sound effect.

"In any case let's look at another way we can use the media to draw him out." Said Panda. To outsiders it would look like he was merely ignoring me, but that faint sparkle returned in his eyes for a split second; he didn't hide his emotions quick enough.

"But how?" Said afro dude.

"How about something like this... death of FBI agents infuriates the US, latest killings anger the international policing community, nations agree to send fifteen hundred investigators to Japan. For Kira this will be way beyond what he faced with the FBI. He'll see everyone as a potential threat, psychologically he'll start to feel cornered and that would cause him to take some kind of drastic action."

"That's interesting." Said Ukita.

"So he'll think there are fifteen hundred, when there are really only seven of us. And since none of these investigators exist, Kira won't be able to kill them." Stated afro.

"It just might work!" was Ukita's reply.

"I doubt it." I said simply. L turned his head towards me, challenging me to go against him. I'm always one for a challenge. "Ryuzaki, only a minute ago you were saying how Kira is as childish as you. Don't you think it could that work way for other things? He is as childish as you, but also possibly as intelligent as you. You said yourself that 'He's met each of my challenges head on.' What makes you think that he won't see straight through your plan? Just as you are able to imitate Kira, he is able to do the same as you. He'll think as though he were you, step into your shoes, although you rarely wear them." A small chuckle escaped my lips. "He'll see through the lie. It's stupid! Sorry but fifteen hundred, that is too extreme, especially as everyone knows the problems the police are facing, fighting against what seems to be an invisible entity. And he has access to police information so he could easily hack in and find that there are no agents coming." I quietly inhaled, crossing my legs, and then wrapping the top leg back under the other. "Although you are 'the great L', so go along with your plan."

Everyone was silent for about a minute. "We will discuss the plan further at a later time, for know I will tell you the rest of the information about Kira."

I was getting bored, I knew all the information and obviously the task force believed I was just hindering the meeting, I think that I was giving some rather valid points. (Except maybe for the evil laugh) I took out my headphones and plugged them into my phone putting on some Three Days Grace, blocking out the world. I felt the words were oddly suitable.

'I get by in a world with no conscience, by shutting it out and being anonymous, and the problem is you're just like me. We get by in a world with no conscience, by shutting it out and being anonymous.'

L is anonymous. Our world has no conscience.


	11. Justification

**Yep, this is chapter 11. I can't believe that I have actually written so much! :P**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Justification

The meeting finished after thirty more minutes. Ryuzaki was talking quite a lot, he was excited, and somehow I could tell. If I was in his situation I would be the same, this is probably the biggest amount of people he has talked to in a while. When I sensed the discussions were finishing I pulled out my headphones and switched off my music. Standing to wish the force adieu. The chief led the way out. Matsuda was the last to leave the room, turning back to smile at me and wave. He was kind, and excitable, just like a puppy.

"Have a good evening Caly."

"I will don't worry." A faint smile spread across my face "See you soon Puppy."

The door clicked shut. "So L your plan going well?" I said turning my head towards him, he was still perched in his seat; I was standing near the sweet tray picking up some lollies.

"Yes. The meeting went well. Apart from your odd behaviour."

"A well, I am not used to being in a room with a bunch of strangers, while investigating about a mass murderer."

"That laugh was completely unnecessary." He said, turning his head away from me, although his voice sounded quite jolly, as though he was suppressing a laugh.

"Are you going to go ahead with your plan?"

"Yes." Said L, suddenly very serious. "My plan is perfectly good it is not 'stupid' as you believe."

"Sorry but I'll have to disagree there. I'll tell you what, let's agree to disagree and avoid any arguments, I wouldn't much like to get in a fight with someone I have to spend twenty-four hours with."

"I have a couple of questions for you Michiko. Please sit."

I made my way to the couch opposite from L, tentatively sitting down. "What is it?"

"On your file it seems as though you did not exist for a year, this is after your father died."

"Well yeah, I guess."

"What happened?"

"Sorry but no can do. Not telling."

"So, you are secretive. My percentage is going to increase if you withhold any information I believe necessary."

"Well then my percentage is just gonna have to increase, isn't it?" I said defiantly. I too can be childish and stubborn.

"I have another question."

"Yes?"

"If you were in a position where someone was going to attack someone you loved, would you kill the attacker?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Is that your final answer?"

"Definitely, should I give you my justification?"

"If you wish."

"I have lost enough people in my life that I would do anything I believe necessary to protect them, even if that meant killing someone and facing the consequences. I believe that justice must always be served, I would take my punishment, it would be enough for me just knowing that someone important to me was safe."

L was silent in response. I took one lolly from my pocket, ripped open the packet and shoved it in my mouth.

"One final question for the time being. Why were you residing in a flat in the Kanto region, when you could have stayed with your aunt?"

"Well I am looking for my grandpa."

"Your grandpa." He said quietly.

"Can we go shower now?" I asked my voice sounding slightly distorted from the sweet. He nodded.

We made our way to our room and I quickly picked up my towel, shampoo, conditioner, underwear and clean pyjamas. I then stood infront of the mirror for a while, staring at the girl looking back at me. She had cracked lips. I trailed my finger along my bottom lip, feeling the rough skin. When I was younger my mother would always scold me for chewing on my lips, she said it was a bad habit. I still don't really understand why it's bad. It is something I do when I am nervous, bored or thinking. Still I was trying to break the habit, as hard as it was. One of the techniques I learnt was substitution. Every time I came home I would take a lolly from my cupboard and use it as a distraction from biting, once I finished the lolly I would simply chew on the stick that remained. I put the stick from my now finished lolly into my mouth, biting down hard. I noted that the bags under my eyes had become more prominent, the veins around my eyes obvious.

We walked to the wet room and I proceeded to hang my stuff up on the little coat pegs along the wall. There was a small bit of glass separating the wet side and the dry side of the room. This sure was a fancy hotel. L and me showered facing away from each other; we didn't talk much apart from certain passing remarks.

"Michiko is that strawberry shampoo?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I can smell it. Can I please use some?"

I stretched my arm towards him passing him the pink and purple designed bottle. "Hmm." was what I heard next, he sure does love his strawberries.

"L, umm, please could you pass me a towel?" I said after I had washed out all of my conditioner, Panda had borrowed some of that also. He passed me the towel and I quickly wrapped myself up, stepping out of the way of the spray still coming from L's shower. "You going to be done soon?"

"Possibly three minutes." I stood there humming, thinking about that year that I was gone. L knew nearly everything about me, apart from for that one year. Why do I have to tell him about it when I had no idea who he was? I had basically no information about him and he expects me to reveal everything about myself. I made up my mind that I was going to research him, even if it increased my percentage of being Kira.


	12. My Usual Weird Self

**Next bit! Reviews give me more motivation to write and i'm always up for constructive criticism, so please do. I have only two episodes of Code Geass to watch :( I don't want it to end. Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

My Usual Weird Self

We got back to our room and I sat myself on the bed. I removed my laptop from under the bed, bringing up my internet browser, I typed in 'Information about L' and I clicked the first link which was a page called 'Observing L'. I remember that I shuffled myself and angled the screen slightly out of the way so that he could not see what I was going on. The website told me that he had been active as L for eleven, or maybe twelve years. I glanced over at him quickly. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, maybe twenty-four or twenty five? So he started when he was around fourteen years old, he was a young genius. The web page went into some of his cases, but nothing I really found of interest, so I proceeded to do what I do best. Closing the website I cleared my search history, hacked into the data banks and erased any mention of me searching for L. I then hacked into the programming, using Ctrl F to bring up a search for certain words. I covered my tracks, no one would know that I had done anything; I had lots of practice at finding information.

I had to find as much information as I could in fifty seconds, quickly I absorbed any information I thought valid. My time frame was quickly receding. I clicked off with ten seconds to spare and brought up a google browser with images of cats, just so if he looked at my laptop he would see I was being my usual weird self. I started uhming and awwing at the cute kittens, just to prove my point. The phone rang; I could guessed that it was Watari. L had the phone in his hand for around two minutes.

"The security system for our computers went down temporarily, do you have any idea as to what happened?" L said to me.

"No." I replied.

"Show me your computer."

I passed him my laptop and he noticed the tabs I had open to do with kittens. He quickly looked through it and returned it to me. At around half past nine Watari called L again and reported that the fire wall temporarily went down, only for around seventy seconds and that nobody had infiltrated their data bases. Still L was skeptical, a good hacker can find out everything they need to in less than seventy seconds, and leave several lines of code so that they are able to hack in again and have all information streamed. Unfortunately I couldn't do that as I hadn't established a proxy server, so I got in, checked out some of the data and then left, leaving no trace.

I had been able to find certain things out about L, for example I knew that he was an orphan.

At around eleven I had gotten bored of cat pictures, puppy pictures and watching random music videos on youtube, so I decided to talk to Panda, maybe act like a detective and say that I had worked some things out about him, and startle him with my deductive power or pry some information from him. Don't misunderstand me, I didn't want to harm him in any way, I just wanted to know some more about him and I sure was a stubborn kid.

"So Panda, let's talk about something."

"What do you suggest?" Said L without even glancing away from his laptop screen.

"Where were you brought up?"

"In a variety of places, as you know I spent five years in England."

"Have you always been with Watari?"

"Yes, for as long as I can remember."

"He isn't you father?"

"No, he is not."

"You're an orphan." I stated. I looked to see his reaction. It was an assumption, but there was something that gave it away, his eyes looked slightly sad.

He glanced up at me, finally tearing his wide orbs from the laptop screen. He stared, neither confirming nor denying what I had said. "Who is your grandfather?" He asked out of the blue.

"I'm not completely sure. I know that, like my dad he was English, my grandpa served in world war two, and that he abandoned my father."

"Then why are you in search of him if he abandoned your father?"

"Dad believed it to be abandonment, but it wasn't. It was all a case of miscommunication."

"Please elaborate."

"My grandpa served in the war and would occasionally be able to send letters to his wife. She became pregnant just before he left to fight. My grandma became ill and died just after giving birth, unfortunately, due to miss communication, my grandpa received a letter saying that she had died with no mention of the child. He believed that the child had died as well. My father was taken to an orphanage, I don't know what it was called, and there was no mention on the paper work. When he was nine years old he was adopted by a Japanese family and he took their last name Makiba. Before then he didn't have a last name, he was just called Charles. Charles was the last thing my grandma said before dying."

"Do you have any knowledge about what the father's name is?"

"No, I don't! It's like he didn't exist, I think that every file with his name on was destroyed, there was a fire in the archive with all the paperwork. There is no mention of him anywhere else, it looks as though someone might have systematically gone along and removed any proof that he was ever on the earth. The only evidence that he existed was my dad. He was living proof. I guess that now, I am the only proof."

"How are you hoping to find him if you do not know his name?"

"A letter was sent to my grandma, I found it when I was looking through papers, it said that he was fighting in Japan and that he was thinking of living in the Kanto region in the future when the war stopped, he mentioned liking the cuisine."

"That knowledge alone will not give you the ability to find him, for all you know he could already have died."

"I don't know why but, just being in this area of Japan, I really feel close to... something. I feel like I am close to my family again, I love my aunt but... I want to know what happened to my grandpa, was he happy in the end?"

Finally I climbed into bed, thinking about what had happened in the day. I wanted to visit my aunt, _'Maybe I could ask L if she could come around? As I'm obviously not going anywhere.'_Shutting my eyes, I thought about family, making up scenarios in my head. Scenarios of everything that could have been, but never was. My dad teaching me how to drive, my mum wishing me luck on the first day of my work, patting my back and giving me a home cooked packed lunch. The final thought that crossed my mind before I was unconscious was the idea of my grandfather reading me a bedtime story.


	13. A Puppy?

**Number 13. So you enjoying it so far? hmm? I recently watched Code Geass and I cried my eyes out :'( But it's absolutely amazing! Back to watching Black Butler...**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

A Puppy?

The next morning I awoke to the all too familiar sound of typing.

"Really Ryuzaki? Do you ever actually sleep?"

"Yes, I do on occasion, but much like you I believe that sleep is a waste of time."

"So instead you are always awake and just working on cases. I understand that people rely on you to help them with their problems, but you need to sleep! It does affect your cognitive ability you know? Maybe if you slept slightly more you would be able to use your higher functions to the full capability."

"You do make a rather valid point, although in an hours sleep I could have already solved two cases. Another riddle worked out. Sleep would just interfere."

"At least take what I have said into account." I shuffled out of bed and decided to stay in my pyjamas; everyone is entitled to be sloppy sometimes, right? I sat down at the dressing table and hastily ran a comb through my hair. Somehow my hair looked like a birds nest; it had so many knots. I gave up and put down the comb. I placed my elbows on the table and pressed my face into my hands, covering my eye sockets with my palms. Dilemmas. Should I tell L about the year I was gone? Should I tell L I hacked his computer? Should I continue searching for my grandpa via the internet? There was only one thing I was sure about asking L. "Panda?"

"Yes Michiko?"

"Can we invite my aunty around? I haven't seen her in awhile and I usually see her every three weeks, I am due a visit. I normally go around to her house, but considering the current circumstances...?"

"I suppose it would be possible. I will allow you to see your aunt, although for that we will move to your flat, so that nobody can trace us back to here."

"Sure, I am okay with that!" A wide grin spread across my face. I always loved seeing my aunt; she was such a wacky person. "When can they come around?"

"Today. We will meet at your flat at five o'clock. Although I condone you to have family around, I do not wish for this meeting to delay the course of the investigation."

"That's fine! Can I call her up?"

"Yes, you may, but please use this phone as the number is untraceable." He deftly removed his mobile from his right hand pocket and stretched his hand out to me. I grabbed it and put in the number. My aunt answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" said aunt Noriko.

"Hey Noriko, it's Michiko."

"Oh hello honey! How are you? What have you been doing?"

"Just the usual stuff, how about you?"

"Works the same, and everything is going well!"

"Well that's great. I was wondering if you would want to come to my flat today at around five o'clock roughly, that's okay right? You're not working? I know I didn't really give you any warning."

"It's fine poppet, I would love to see you! If we are going to meet up tonight, I suppose there is no need to talk over the phone now. I'll leave you to your fun and see you soon."

"Okay then. I'll see you!" I pressed the end call button and handed back the phone to L. Suddenly I felt very hungry; there wasn't any proper food around, only sweets. I remember being so worried about gaining weight, I couldn't understand how L wasn't the size of a truck, I understood that he used his brain and all, but really? That much candy? Why weren't his teeth black and crumbling out of his mouth? Why hadn't he had a heart attack yet? When Panda wasn't looking I nicked a strawberry shortcake from the sweet tray, quickly I shoved it down my trap and swallowed, hopefully he wouldn't notice the disappearance of his cake...

"You know that if you continue to eat my cake in the mornings, you will continue to have sugar rushes? Tomorrow I will request Watari to bring in other food. So much sugar is not good for you."

"Aaw, you care about my well being! You don't want me to get diabetes, you are so thoughtful!"

"No, I just want you to refrain from eating my cakes. Also it will not be easy to work with you if you are constantly hyper."

"And I thought you were being nice." I pouted slightly and crossed my arms over my chest.

Knocking could be heard from behind the front door, I didn't realise that the force were due for another visit. Watari opened the door and this time all the members stumbled in, their arms full with videotapes. Matsuda's stack was tipping precariously; it was about to fall. I lunged forward and caught the videotapes that decided to topple off.

"Thank you Caly."

"Don't mention it Sui."

"I thought you called me Puppy?"

"Yes, I did, but that's so yesterday. It's out of fashion now." I sassily snapped my fingers in front of his face, shaking my head from side to side. "Gosh Sui, keep with the trends."

In response he just stared at me for at least five seconds and then burst out laughing. Hmm, so he has delayed reaction times, he reminds me of my friend from England. It could take her twenty minutes to register a joke in her head.

We walked over to the table in front of the telly and put down the videos. It was going to be a long day. The team already looked really out of it, the chief's eyes kept drooping shut, then snapping back open. Sui had rather prominent bags forming under his eyes, poor guy, he worked so hard on the case.

The video tapes contained any footage that was thought to be relevant about the dead FBI agents. Most of the tapes just showed footage of different agents doing their duties, only two agents were tailing families, the rest had office jobs at the time. It was rather repetitive to watch; sorting papers, checking their computers and then dying two minutes later of a heart attack. The first FBI agent who was tailing a family was following the family's eldest daughter in a cafe. He received an email on his laptop and then collapsed at the table. People from neighboring tables ran up to him, trying to help. The final person we got to held some speculation. He had stopped his tailing a week back and was walking around town, he was expected home early to go and see his soon to be wife and her parents. He never got the chance. He died on the platform of the underground. Raye Penber was his name.


	14. We All Scream For Ice Cream!

**Tomato, tomato, tomato. Sorry random. Mint ice cream is my favourite flavour, just like Michiko. I first had mint ice cream when I was little, when we went to venice, hmm italian ice cream, plus it was choc chip. Chocolate. Hmmm. Sorry, off topic.**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

We All Scream For Ice Cream!

We watched the video footage showing Penber on repeat. L was adamant that there was something out of the norm about this particular person's death. Eventually Watari came into the room wheeling in a giant ice cream fridge thing. He started to prepare some cones and then proceeded to hand out the ice cream. Watari served me first as I was closest to him. Hmm mint ice cream, my favourite flavour. Afro Man rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, finally feeling fatigue seeping in.

"Let's see the following scenes again. Raye Penber passing the ticket gate on the way in, then him boarding the train and finally the part where he dies on the platform." Said L, sitting (crouching) slap bang in the middle of the couch, with a prime viewing position of the telly, while the poor old chief just stood there. In retrospect, L should have offered for him to sit down. He was swaying a bit from exhaustion.

"Okay." was Afro's reply, getting up in order to rifle through the huge piles on the table. "Let's see..."

"I think it's next to that." Said Sui, being oddly helpful. I had a feeling his helpfulness would soon run out, and that he would go on to hinder.

"Aah, here it is." Afro started moving piles around.

"Umm, so based on the records I have here, Raye Penber comes through the west entrance of Shinjuku Station at 3:11pm. Then at 3:13 he boards a train on the Yamanote line. But even if he was following someone at that time, I think it is going to be very difficult for us to draw any real conclusions from this blurry video. Then at exactly 4:42pm uh.." Watari passed Sui an ice cream, part way through his recap of the footage. "Oh, thank you very much Watari." Standing at the back of the room I slowly took a lick of the ice cream. I could only see part of L's face from this angle but it looked as though he was pretty miffed that Watari was sharing out his food.

"Umm and at 4:42pm he exits the train at Tokyo station and dies on the platform." Watari continued to hand out ice cream; Afro seemed pretty impatient as he watched everyone else receive his or her cone. He was the last to be served and basically snatched his cone from Watari's hand. I noted that Watari had given the chief three scoops while the rest of us only had two. Now that is one way to show rank, how many scoops of ice cream you get.

"It's quite strange don't you think?" said L.

"I am sorry, what do you find strange?" Inquired the chief in his low voice.

"Yeah, what is it? Did you notice something?" Asked Sui, only then did I realise how high his voice was. It sounded like his voice hadn't broken yet.

L took a mouthful of ice cream and then proceeded to talk. "We know that Raye Penber got on the train and then an hour and a half later he got off and died on the platform. But-

"The Yamanote line only takes an hour to go around." I finished for him. I then darted my tongue out and licked the edge of the cone where some of the ice cream had started to melt. "He died at 4:42 and 26 seconds. That is far too long for one circuit. I know this because that's the train I used to take everyday to get to work."

"Then more importantly there is the envelope." Said L, raising his voice slightly and drawing attention back to himself.

"Now what do you mean?" Afro asked.

"He is holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate."

"Huh? You're right! It's there under his arm. But in the footage right before his death, it's gone! I can't believe you actually caught that!"

"Well I don't see an envelope on this list of his personal effects." Said the chief, his eyes scanning down a sheet of paper he had removed from a side table.

"Which means it was left on the train. And if you watch closely, at the very end here it seems like he's straining to look inside the train before the doors close. You can see right here." I moved forwards from the back of the room to stand to the far left, I gained a better view of the screens and could watch the task forces' reactions.

"If that's the case, do you think it could mean something?" The chief said. L's eyes shifted to the left.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if-"

"Kira was on that train." I once again finished his sentence, I hoped to god that I was annoying Panda. It may sound bad, but I get a kick from seeing people peeved off.

"That's impossible!" Declared the chief.

"I admit I find it hard to believe-"

"Oh come on, the fact that you find it hard to believe, makes it all the more likely. The fact that you would not think Kira would be near the scene only strengthens the theory. Nobody would expect him to go out in broad daylight, when he can kill from a distance. Although, maybe this time he was trying something out, approaching a challenge from a new angle. A bold move? Maybe it was the only way to complete his mission," I put the 'mission' in air quotes and bobbled my head 'round and 'round. "Maybe Penber is the link. He seems to be a special target."

"Kira must have talked to him in the train compartment!" Sui stood up with enthusiasm, toppling over his chair, his knees also hit the table, and piles upon piles of videotapes cascaded to the floor. All of Aizawa's work and categorisation of papers also fell to the floor. Softly wafting, drawn down by gravity, the papers lulled from side to side, as though they where bobbing like a ship caught in eddies.

"Sorry Sui, but I doubt that." I felt like I was kicking a puppy. He had just ruined all of Afro's meticulous work; standing up with what he thought was a smart revelation, which in reality was not. Still I carried on. "Penber in his dying moments struggled to see his killers face. If he already knew the face of the killer I am sure he wouldn't look again or that he wouldn't have fallen the way that he did on the platform. If anything as a member of the FBI, I think he would somehow secretly call for back up, or apprehend the man or woman, whilst in the carriage. I do not believe he would allow himself to die so easily... unless he was threatened. But still... No, Kira is intelligent enough to know he can be at the crime scene, but to interact with the victim, that is stupid. If he did there are so many variables he would have to work through, unplanned things that could occur and cut short his reign." Once more I used air quotes, this time for the word reign.

"Raye Penber could have turned around in order to give the police a clue, that Kira was aboard the train." Stated L, his thumb inching up to his bottom lip.

"Hmm, possible, but I believe quite improbable. I think that in his dying moments he would not make a show for CCTV cameras. I don't believe he even had time to inspect if there were any there. He probably wanted to just see who had killed him. Hah, his last spark of curiosity." I laughed morbidly.

"That is all well and good-" The chief started, but once more I interrupted. (When I think of things, I generally have to spurt them out of my mouth before I forget what I was getting at).

"Of course, if Kira was aboard that train... I have now established in my mind that is a fact. Kira was on that train. And that possibly means he interacted with Penber. If this is the case he did not have to have done this via face-to-face communication, maybe an earpiece... they can be tracked... " My voice slowly fell to a diminuendo, but then suddenly reached up to its full volume. "He is a student most likely, correct?" Sui nodded lightly. "Well then possibly something low budget, that can't be tracked or found out through frequencies. Then it might be a..." I let the words trail off, the thought track carrying on in my brain. No need to exhaust my vocal chords. Afro was peeved, that I, being technically a civilian, was constantly cutting across the chief and L's talk. I was challenging the leaders of the pack. I kept my territory, just because I was a lone wolf didn't mean I that I didn't have the guts to dismiss authority.


	15. The Ninja God

**Once again, I update! What a miracle! I'm so pleased with the response I have gotten so far and I know this part may be slightly boring, but you need to get through the boring bits in order to get to the good bits, so wait it out. Have fun reading. If you want you can check out my profile to understand moi :P**

**Also I have recently submitted myself to be a Beta Reader, so if you want me, mail me.**

**Anyhoo please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

The Ninja God

I trudged over to a mini sofa and sat on the arm, drawing my attention away from the debating team and focusing on the ever present, ever-faithful Watari. He was on his laptop, still lapping at his ice cream, I was slightly worried that the trickle that was working its way down the cone was going to fall on to his keyboard. Almost as though he was psychic he turned the cone around and wiped away the trail with his tongue, in the process getting some of the stuff stuck on his moustache. I removed a tissue from the packet I had in my back jeans pocket (Thank the forces for pockets, I love them, they were my first true love) and ambled over next to Watari. I crouched down and gently dabbed at his tache, removing the ice cream debry.

"So, what's up Watari?"

"I am about to go on the internet to order the necessary ingredients for Master L's cakes."

"Hehe Master...Oh, so you purchase it then?"

"Yes, I do." A faint smile spread across his lips.

I jerked my thumb behind my back in Panda's general direction. "Who makes all his cakes then?"

"I do."

"Wow Watari, are you some kind of ninja-god being?" My eyes popped at this sudden shock. "Wait, wait, wait. Wait. How much does he consume in a day? How do you keep up?"

"I have done it for a long time and have tackled far worse situations than cooking food for my charge." He replied his smile gradually getting wider.

"And the thing is I believe that you could do harder things, but I still don't believe. I mean, all the food. I am starting to confuse myself." I shuffled on the floor trying to find a comfortable position, eventually deciding to sit with my legs crossed, like we always had to do in school assemblies. "On a completely different note, why did you choose your alias to be Watari? It means 'wading', so what? Do you wade in your spare time?"

"No, that is not the case."

"Nah, but you would wade into the deep end in order to save L, wouldn't you?" A small smile spread across my face. "I guess it's just that you are simply one hell of a butler!" At that point I was full out laughing my head off. Afro turned to me and glared, but I carried on giggling, a glare wasn't going to stop me from having my fun. "You're more like a dad to Panda."

"I would have to disagree on that point. I believe he doesn't view me that way."

"You said that he doesn't view you that way, not the other way around, so still, you view him as though he is your son. He thinks of you as a father figure, whether he accepts it, knows it or not. Any one would be lucky to have you Watari." I lightly lent my head onto his shoulder and watched him click away, the little shopping cart in the left hand corner of the screen registered each click, the total charge increasing to a phenomenal amount. Well L's stinking rich, if he wants to spend all his money on cake, it's up to him. He could donate some to charity, but I don't know if he already does.

"We are opening up a phone line in order to receive information on Kira, this line will get calls from people with supposed information on Kira, or saying that they are Kira. Note down all calls and look through records, rank them down in importance and then find if the info will actually link to the case." The Chief told us, bringing in a box of phones and then started plugging everything in.

In his usual bored tone L said, "Miss Makiba, you shall work with us, answering phone calls."

"I politely decline working over there, I have got good ol' Watari by my side, that is if you're okay with it, Watari?"

"It is fine to me, but if L wants you to work with him."

At that I stood up. "Screw L, i'm sticking with you." Sui looked straight at me when I said that, his face turning bright red. "Not literally. I'm not going to screw L." I let out a small giggle carefully watching L's facial expression, could I break his usual perfectly in check manor? "At least I won't screw him tonight." The chief's eyes went wide, Sui turned a shade darker, Afro Man just stared and L's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Watari chuckled slyly; I guess he knew I was just joking, while everyone else thought I was serious. I doubled over laughing, clutching my stomach; tears were forming in my eyes. "HAHAHA! Oh my, your faces! Bwahaha!" I wiped the tears that had started working there way down my cheek, and then had to hold on to the back of Watari's chair. He started laughing more too. His hand reached behind his chair and fell lightly on top of mine. He had a very throaty laugh.

"Please Michiko call me Ryuzaki while the task force is present." Said L, his face as blank as ever.

"So then I should say 'Screw Ryuzaki'?" I replied winking at him. Once more his mouth just opened slightly. "Let's just get down to work." I chuckled, my mind once more returning to the gutter. I subtly blew L a kiss and pulled up a chair to Watari, sat down and crossed my legs.

After that we each started answering the phones, at around midday there were loads of calls. Lots of people were claiming they were Kira, of course I just told them that 'We will get in touch if any further trouble arises, thank you for your call.' I then jotted down there name, and time of the call. Watari then checked on the computer. At around 12:00 we switched places, me going on the computer and Watari answering calls. The calls started coming less often after a while, it was either because of the time, or people had exhausted all the gossip they had heard and had nothing more to say.


	16. Secret Surveillance

****So, I prepared these chapters in advance. See I can plan things, well I convince myself that anyway, I am the master of procrastination. ****

****I procrastinate so much, I'll probably put off death and never die.****

****Although still, I set this up for you! I am unsure when I will get internet, so haven't the foggiest about when i'll be able to post it. The date is currently the 22nd of July when i'm writing this. Sorry, i'm going on. I bet you're bored right? But I know at least a few of you are reading the top bit, good on ya'!****

**I'm reading Skulduggery Pleasant at the moment and it is so good, I can't stop reading!**

**Anyhoo please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Secret Surveillance 

"Yes? Yes, would you please hold for a moment? Ryuzaki it's Ukita at the NPA, he says he's on the phone with someone on the tip line who has information for us."

"Right then give Ukita the number for line five and ask him to have the informant call that line instead, it'll be safer that way." Said Panda, standing near the edge of the couch, his hands loosely in his pockets. "Mister Matsuda it's okay for you to turn on your cell phone now, actually please turn it on right away."

"Uh, sure." Said Sui, reaching inside his blazer to get his phone from his inside pocket. It suddenly started ringing, 'Quite boring really, I should suggest him some ringtones...' I mused.

Ryuzaki grabbed Matsuda's phone and Sui started twitching at L's bold rudeness, L looked just as bored as usual, if not more. "Yes this is Suzuki head of Kira's investigation, public information division." There was a short pause. "Raye Penber's fiancé? Naomi Misora." Watari started typing searching the computer files for the name.

"I heard that name before..." Panda said, so quietly that it was almost as though he was talking to himself. It is the first sign of madness, talking to yourself, so maybe my suspicions were true and he was completely off his rocker. Come to think of it, the name rang a bell in my head as well.

Watari turned the laptop screen towards L to show him the information. Panda's pupils got smaller from surprise and he took a sharp intake of breath. He looked as though he was thinking hard, but said nothing. 'Did he know her?' His eyes screwed up and then he finished the call handing back Matsuda's phone. When Watari turned the screen back, I quickly scanned the screen taking in the info, yes, Naomi Misora. I read about her when I hacked into L's system. Watari closed the page and turned to L to see him pacing around with his shoulders slightly more slumped than usual. She had worked on the LABB murder cases. I'd talk to him later about this.

"Well apparently, she's been missing since the day after her fiancée died." Said L strolling past Matsuda and Afro dude. I couldn't get that name out of my head. Naomi Misora. From the Los Angeles Beyond Birthday murder case.

"I'm sure that anyone in her situation would be pretty depressed, was it-?"

"Suicide." Aizawa cut in.

"No," said L quietly "The Naomi Misora I knew was strong, not to mention she was also an expert FBI agent. If anything it's more likely she'd be trying to catch Kira. It appears she came to Japan with Penber, it's possible that she may have found a lead." L brought his thumb to his lips and I could see that he was internally debating something. It is possible that Kira killed Naomi.

"Everyone, at this point I would like to focus our investigation on only those people who Raye Penber was tailing. In particular he was assigned to two police officers and those closest to them." He said finally, cutting off the possibility of investigating Misora all together.

"Very well who are these two individuals he was investigating?" I heard the chief say in his gruff voice.

"Deputy director Kitamura along with, detective superintendent Yagami and their families." The chief had a sharp intake of breath. "At this stage I'd like to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras, in both households."

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki?" Sui said pleadingly.

"I don't see how you could even consider this. If this got out we'd have a civil rights scandal on our hands, we'd all lose our jobs." Said Aizawa, shaking his arms around like a maniac.

"You told me you'd be willing to risk your lives for this investigation but you wouldn't risk your jobs?" All of the NPA began to stutter at the irony and L's reasoning. It was a valid argument and I had no qualms at the thought of observing suspects, intrusive yes but also possibly fun. "Ryuzaki, what are the odds that Kira is in one of those households?" Said the chief, cutting the crap.

Panda's head tilted up to look at the ceiling. "Maybe ten percent. No, it's closer to five percent."

"Seriously? I'm sorry but it's not worth the risk." Sui said astounded at the mere idea of intruding on the chief's family.

"No! Of all the people we've investigated so far, not one of them seemed even the least bit suspicious. Even if there is only a one percent chance we simply can't afford to ignore it."

"Chief?"

"I don't have to tell you how offended I am knowing my family is under suspicion, having said that just go ahead with it." There were some murmurs from Sui and Afro who were now standing behind the chief. "And make sure you install them everywhere, I don't want any blind spots in the house and that includes the bathroom."

"Thank you very much, that was my intention."

"Come on chief, you don't have to agree to this!" Said Aizawa stepping forwards towards the chief whose head hung low. "Yes he's right! Think about your family you have a wife and daughter at home, don't you?" Matsui said quickly shaking his arms around, looking slightly like a demented seal.

"Yes I'm well aware of that fact. But there is no point in doing any of this if we can't be thorough." His head whipped around. "Now I suggest you keep quiet!" I could see the beads of sweat trickling down his face, poor man.

The two goons behind the chief were left speechless; Matsuda whispered an apology under his breath. "No, it's okay, excuse me." The chief said, cooling down slightly, bringing a slightly shaking arm up to his head, and wiping away the moisture that had gathered at the top of his brow.

L padded over to the couch and seated (crouched) himself down and lent forward, hands resting on his knees. I was reluctant to move, but had to as the chain was starting to dig into my wrist. I slid down the arm of the sofa onto the soft carpet; my painted toes buried themselves in the tousles at the edge of the blue rug under the coffee table.

"As a courtesy to the chief and his family only he, Michiko and I will conduct surveillance of their home. Watari, how long will it take to prepare the wiretaps and cameras we need."

"Well, starting tomorrow I can set them up at any time provided we know when both houses will be empty." The chief faced himself towards the wall, clenching his fists tightly, head bowed.


	17. Earth To Earth

**Yeah, so, next bit! Hope you enjoy! It's short so... I hope you don't kill me. It's just that the next bit doesn't really fit, it wouldn't go nicely with this bit, so I broke the chapter apart. You should be pleased I'm doing anything, I mean I could be sunbathing instead! And stop being a ghostly white colour that only the British climate can provide, but I don't want to look orange like... well, an orange! Have a good August, no matter what you're doing! :D**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Earth To Earth

"So, when did you get here?" he said, scratching the back of his head lightly. Still, flakes of dead skin tumbled from his scalp. His midnight black hair looked to be shedding; he was bald on several patches of his head. Both of his eyes were sharp and intact, gleaming evilly, but with an edge. Some sort of gunk was leaking from his eyeballs. If you were to try and touch his left cheek you would find that your hand would go straight through his cheek and into his mouth, amidst rotting teeth. This is because the only thing protecting the inside of his mouth is a rather big flap of decaying skin, that sways precariously with every breath he takes and looks like it will drop off when he speaks, but still clings onto the skin by the delicate eye area.

"Not too long ago." Replied the other shinigami, it's feet firmly placed on the ground in a strong stance. Although, I do not know if you could call them feet, they were black and had claws- No shoes as they wouldn't fit.

A small breeze wafted through the realm, blowing particles of dust to and fro. There isn't much in the shinigami realm. What looks to be derelict buildings are scattered across the land, constantly crumbling and decaying. If you looked to the horizon you would see more of the same. Never ending dust and damage.

"My name is Abaven. What is your given name newby?" Said the older shinigami with the sharp eyes. He was oddly kind in comparison to the majority of shinigami the young one had met. He was adressing the new one and was not trying to involve her in their constant gambling.

"My name is Ogygia." The shinigami said wearily. "What is there to do here?" It inquired.

"You can gamble as the others do. You can sit around. Or alternatively you can watch the human realm." said Abaven.

Ogygia stepped confidently to a dark corner underneath one of the many jagged cliffs a maniacal smile appearing on its face.

"Where are you going?" said Abaven.

"I am going to go and watch the Humans." Ogygia's voice was harsh and raspy as if brushing of Abaven. They both kept walking, but Ogygia increased pace. The crazy smile pulling its lips back till they started to crack. By the time Ogygia reached the swirling mass off black and purple that was the portal to the human realm, the grin had taken up the shinigami's whole face and there were splits going up its cheeks, congealed blood oozed slowly down to its chin and pooled on its arm.

Ogygia sat down and began to stare at the never ceasing swirls. It was her time to watch the world.


	18. Meeting The Family

**Sooo, I hope that you enjoy this bit! Btw i'm eating an ice cream right now, just thought you should know...**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Meeting The Family

We arrived at my apartment in the just in time. It took a while for everyone to leave the hotel. Watari had somehow, like a ninja got some shopping bags filled with groceries for me to cook. My aunt was due to come in forty-five minutes. 'Sooo i have enough time to cook a stir fry.' I thought as I turned the key in the lock, my Tardis key ring jangled as I fiddled with the key, the door always jammed. I pulled on the doorknob and turned the key, for some reason it always helped to unlock it. Pushing through I nearly tripped over my own feet, clutching the shopping bags for dear life. L, being the gentleman that he is didn't offer to hold anything but stood there watching me, hands in his pockets. When I started to struggle some more, he brought his thumb to his lips and stared intently, amused. "Come on, help me! Stop gawking!" giving up I dumped the bags onto the floor, the contents spilling. A pack of noodles rolled out of the bag under the sofa. I walked right up to L and started shouting, I was in a foul mood and I didn't know why.

"Can't you do anything more than observe, can't you actually physically do something for a change? There comes a time where you could actually shift your arse!" I screamed at him. He stood there staring and his face twisted in confusion. After two minutes his face changed slightly. "Are you on your-?" He started.

"Typical! Absolutely typical, always assuming that a girl is angry just because they're on their period! Don't you think that maybe, I could be angry at the fact that you have imprisoned me? Chained me to you? Taken away my freedom? And who are you? A detective who sits behind a computer? An armchair detective? Yes, the great L, sitting drinking tea, while others risk their lives. You took away my ability to see my friends, do my regular activities; basically you took away my life! How would you feel if you were locked away from everyone?" I continued yelling.

"I do know what it feels like to be locked away from everyone else." He mumbled from around his thumb, his dark eyelids lowering slightly. There was an awkward silence, to which I reached my hand under the sofa and retrieved the packet of noodles. I shoved it back in the bag, along with the other stuff and gathered the handles into my right hand. Standing slowly, I looked Panda in the eyes. He started talking once more. "I know what it feels like to be locked away. I know all the feelings and experiences I have missed, I know full well what it feels like to be caged. And although it may not appear so, I hide away for the good of the people. Without me the rate of crime would increase, my very existence of a power in the shadows makes people less likely to commit crimes. Many people want to kill me, just because I pursue justice. So excuse how I am socially inept, I haven't had much practice with people. I apologise for not helping you with your bags." He said in a loud, but still monotone voice. I instantly felt bad and regretted everything that I had said. I turned around and walked to the kitchen island, carefully placing the white plastic bags on to the marble effect work surface. A feeling of strong sadness rushed through my body, as though in my veins, conquering my blood stream. The depressing feelings made my whole body shudder in time to my heartbeat, my veins felt constricted, as though something was squeezing my heart. Why did I feel this way? I heard a crack in my head, and it echoed down my spine, I shivered slightly at the odd feeling. I felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." I said to Panda, with out turning to him, avoiding looking him in the eye. I once more took out the packet of noodles as well as some chicken; I removed the soy sauce from the cupboard above the stove and placed it by the hobs. "Make yourself at home." I said inclining my head slightly to the left, in the general direction of L. "The door to the far left leads to the bathroom and the door in the middle of the room leads to my bedroom. As you can see the kitchen and the living room are joined together, it's open planned."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Feel free to sit at the window seat, there are books on the shelf and also there are some books inside the seat, just lift up the cushion." L walked over to the window and looked out, I noted that it was just starting to get dark. I saw the back of Panda's head move form side to side; he was scanning the shelves for any good books to read. I drew my attention back to the food I was cooking and put some sauce to simmer when I heard the sound of a doorknob turning. I assumed he was going to the toilet. Two minutes later he reappeared, I knew this from the sound of his footsteps on the laminated floor.

"You write rather odd things in this book, don't you?"

I whipped my head around. "Are you reading my journal?!" I asked exasperated, I suppressed the screams of embarrassment and betrayal; I didn't want a repeat of what had just happened and end up feeling bad again.

"You mention a lot about philosophy and equally a lot about finding your 'dream guy'." He started nibbling on his thumb. "So, what is your dream guy? I have read that he has to have dark hair and dark eyes, nice build; not too skinny or fat or muscly, and he has to be intelligent." I knew exactly what page he was referring to, I had put bullet points down the back page of the journal, specifying my ideal guy, which was written inside a heart I had drawn. "Would I fit the bill?" Said Panda. "No.. Nah... Nope." I sheepishly replied. _'At least I don't think so...'_ my thoughts ran crazy for a bit and then I stopped them, setting my mind blank.

"Hmm, you've never been kissed according to this... some of your dreams are written down in thorough detail." My face turned a rosy red. How dare he read about my inner most thoughts and dreams? "You're face is red, it looks slightly like a rose flavoured Turkish delight, I love Turkish delights. I could just eat them up." For a moment I misheard it as though he said 'eat you up' and my face turned an even darker shade. "Now you look the colour of a strawberry."

At this I ran towards him and tackled him to the ground snatching my journal away. Last time I wrote in it I had forgotten to put the lock on, as I was late to work. To say tackling him to the floor was a mistake would be an understatement. I had landed on his lap and his hand was firmly placed on my hip to stop my knee from hitting his groin. My right hand was holding the journal away from his reach and my left hand was on his chest. His top had ridden up when he fell. It didn't help that I was wearing a skirt. He looked shocked. 'Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!' I thought as I quickly scampered away into my room, shutting the door, locking it and barricading it with a chair (slight over-kill). I removed my padlock from the desk draw and clipped it on. Hastily I checked the secret place I hid my key. I had a pair of my old, worn, pink ballet shoes nailed to one of the walls and I always put the key inside the shoe, none of my friends yet knew where I kept it. Every time that they came around they tried to open my journal, without my key, once my friend Aoi tried to open it with a hairpin. I sat down onto my bed and began to try and control my breathing. Why was everything so embarrassing on that day?

"Crap!" I yelled, springing up from my seat. I kicked over the chair that was helping to keep my room shut, my hands fumbled with the lock and then I threw open the door.

"Do you smell burning?" Panda said, his face a picture of innocence.


	19. Cutlery

**Oh look! A continuation! I'm watching Markiplier at the mo. any of you watch him? I also LURV Pewdiepie. Unfortunately the updates for this story are going to get slower and slower as school gets started again, so be patient because I will not abandon this story. I thought of the end before I even knew what my character was going to be called!**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Cutlery

I leaped over my couch and switched off the hob, luckily the food wasn't too burnt, and I was able to salvage it. The sauce had bubbled over in the pan and there was hot liquid on the counter. I roughly mopped it up with a huge clump of kitchen roll. My aunt was due to arrive in less than twenty minutes. Double crap. Forgetting my embarrassment I returned to working on my food.

I finished cooking with five minutes to spare. I knew that my aunt would arrive on time, she was OCD about time keeping, while I left basically everything to last minute, and generally ended up being late. I set out the blue plates on the table, rearranged the drinks coasters so that they lined up, placed the cutlery and put the frying pan containing stir-fry in the centre of the table, a sort of centrepiece. After that I sprinted into my room, closed the door and locked it, all before Ryuzaki could complain about ' 24 hour supervision.' I threw open my draws and grabbed a rather nice old top I had. It was a black floaty top with a slight v-neck. I also rummaged through my washing basket and found my favourite pair of jeans, oh how I had missed them! Being stuck at those hotels wearing uncomfortable trousers and short skirts was more than slightly annoying. I put on some mascara and red lippy just as the doorbell rang.

My aunt was wearing her usual, smart, but casual attire. Her smile was wide as she embraced me. When she finally let go I saw movement behind her legs. This was something I didn't tell Panda about. I was looking forward to seeing how he would interact with a child. Rin's hands slowly snaked around her mother's right leg, as she stepped forwards, still clutching tightly to Noriko. Her black fringe falling lightly into her eyes as her gaze was downcast.

"Who's that?" She said quietly in her high-pitched voice.

"What him?" I replied throwing my thumb over my shoulder in the general direction of Ryuzaki. "Oh, he's my pet Panda." My Cheshire grin appeared on my face in an instant.

"He's not a panda! He looks like one, but... but he isn't." She protested. "Is he your boyfriend?" Her voice sounded so innocent and childish.

"No, no, no, no." I shook my head as if trying to remove the vile thought from my head. "He isn't." I quickly glanced at L who gave me a look. The look said 'It's a good cover story.' Still I was not so sure... "Yes, yes he is my boyfriend. Meet Panda aka Ryuzaki!" Instantly my aunt was all over me. I knew that I shouldn't have said that.

"Finally, finally, finally! A man in your life, hmm he may be a little shabby but, finally! You're twenty-four so it was about time you found someone! Are you going to get married? When are you getting married? Am I invited? What's your dress going to look like? Are you pregnant? What are your kids going to be called?" I was astounded that she had said all of that in one breath.

"Hahahaha." I said trying to escape from her tight embrace. "I don't think that we will be getting married anytime soon. And no, I'm not pregnant."

Rin had somehow remained firmly attached to her mother's leg through the whole commotion. Suddenly she let go and ran to Panda instead hugging his legs. "Hello big brother, when is the wedding?" L stood there his face blank, he had not said anything so far and I was getting worried that the big mouth had his tongue stolen by a cat. Haha, get it? Cat got your tongue? Get it? Anyway, back to the story.

"Not anytime soon." I said struggling to make my voice remain calm. 'I doubt he would ever get married, let alone find someone willing.' I thought a small smirk appearing on my face. Which didn't go unnoticed by Rin. "When are you going to have babies? I want a little friend!" She said. My face started to heat up and I felt my ears go red.

"Now, now Rin. Stop that, it's rude. It's not nice to pry (you were literally prying twenty seconds ago). Now give your big sis a giant hug!" I crouched down to reach her level as she bounded towards me, her slightly chubby arms wrapping around my neck. Lightly she pecked my cheek. My bare arms felt the familiar scratchy sensation of her bright pink princess dress sliding against my arms as she wiggled about. My little four-year-old cousin who I viewed as my sister. I loved her so much. I stood back up and gestured towards the table. "If you would like to sit yourselves down and help yourselves."

As ever, the moment Noriko's bum hit the chair she had started to complain at the lack of chopsticks. I couldn't use them, so I saw no need to purchase them. They were just so hard to deal with, and eating took forever, I'm already a slow eater without chopsticks thrown into the equation. "What do you say about this Panda? Sorry Ryuzaki. I meant to say Ryuzaki. Shouldn't there be chop sticks?" Noriko tripped over her words.

"I am perfectly fine with having normal cutlery, they are easier to function with. Especially when eating desserts, chopsticks are not exactly the best utensils. As I lived in England I am more accustomed to using a knife and fork."

"Hmm." Said Noriko, slightly peeved that Ryuzaki hadn't agreed with her.

"The first thing that you ever talk to my family about is cutlery, weird." I said, the prongs of my fork resting lightly on my bottom lip.

* * *

**Does anyone know why I decided to publish my story on March the third? Take a guess and you'll get a virtual cookie!**


	20. Kiss The Girl

**Hahahaha, hehehe - Please don't kill me! About time! Unfortunately the updates for this story are going to stop for a while because of school but be patient because I will not abandon this story. I'm actually writing the end of the story because I had extra inspiration, so you're gonna have to wait a while for anything. Unless you just want the end. Which wouldn't be good, 'cause you wouldn't understand it. Stories need a beginning, middle and an end so... Oh i'm waffling. SORRY. **

**March 3rd was the 10th anniversary of Death Note, that's why I posted it on that day :)**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Kiss The Girl

Noriko served herself and Rin and then put the spoon back in the bowl, so I could dish out some food for Panda and I. We ate in companionable silence for all of two minutes. That is until my aunt exploded, her mouth never ceasing in movement, torrents of sentences flowing out and mingling to such an extent that I was unsure what she was saying. I used to block her out after a while, as she doesn't really ever give you the chance to answer anyway. Unluckily she had just asked me a question and I had been thinking about Doctor Who. 'What did she say?' I thought quickly. A small reassuring smile was on her lips, waiting for me to answer. Suddenly L started talking.

"We met at a coffee shop, I was sitting at a table by myself and there were no other places to sit. She asked to sit with me and I said yes, we started talking and found that we had lots of common ground. Such as we both have lived in England." 'Wow, did he make that all up on the spot? But it is plausible.'

"Which cafe was this?" Said Noriko, nosey as ever.

"It's the one in the shopping centre, near the book shop where Michiko works, actually she was on her break." I remember feeling so thankful that he was answering the question for me. "She stole some of my cake, so she owes me."

"Hey, I don't owe you anything!"

"She can pay you back with a kiss!" Exclaimed Rin.

Oh shite.

Queue the awkward silence.

Arghhh. Even now, after everything, I cannot comprehend the amount of awkward that was radiating around that room. Of course, being who I was I tried to break that silence.

"Uhhh... no thank you." _'What the hell, Michiko? What kind of answer is that! Oh no, now Rin is going to say that we should kiss in front of them. Oh Shite. No. No. No. That would be my first kiss. Probably L's as well. I think L hasn't been kissed before either, I mean he has no social skills, how would he ever meet anyone. I am not doing this. I am not going to kiss him.'_

"I do not believe that will be necessary. She has baked me several cakes and that is payment enough." Said L, maintaining his cool.

"You may not believe it to be necessary, but I do!" Noriko almost shrieked. Was she so desperate to marry me off? With her idealistic notions of romance she probably thought that we were 'meant to be'. Now that I think about it, she may have held those beliefs because she never had anyone to really love her. Rin's father was a git. He cheated on Noriko so often, but every time, regardless of how much he had done wrong, she would forgive him. And then he became an alcoholic, and she'd give him the money she earned from the little work she managed to do, to fuel his addiction. Also to top it off, at that time she was pregnant with Rin, he started beating her. Once he hit her stomach, that's when she realised that what she had with him wasn't love. He was manipulating her. So she left. She brought up Rin, found a good job and also helped me get over my past. She was so strong.

Still, she was also very annoying.

"Now kiss already!" Noriko shrieked like a giddy little fangirl.

"Uhhh, no." I replied quietly.

"It is unneeded for us to engage in any display of affection, let alone contact of our lips." Said L matter-of-factly.

"Do you think that I care if it's 'unneeded' it's needed for me!" Noriko said angrily, I could see a small look of fear cross over the world's greatest detective's face. Noriko could scare the hell out of me, even still the memory of her still creeps me out a bit (well more than a bit, but I don't really want to admit that to myself).

"You kiss, or I cry!" Said Rin.

No one could stop Rin from crying when she started. The two of them put together could make you do anything. Either by scaring you or making you feel guilty. Remember the names, Noriko Fujibayashi and Rin Fujibayashi; if they want something, they'll get it.

"Do it now!" Rin said stubbornly, balling her fists up and stomping her foot on the ground, making a resounding 'thump'.

Reluctantly I slowly walked up to L, he looked slightly spooked. _'I don't really want to do this! This is peer pressure, but from your family, not your peers. L doesn't like physical contact. He's probably freaking out behind his mask.'_

We weren't really sure what to do, so we shuffled closer to each other. Both of us were apprehensive. I saw L shut his eyes in preparation, I leaned in slowly, shut my eyes, and...

* * *

**Hehehe *nervous laughter* cliffhanger, tada! *cowers in corner* please don't hurt me!**


	21. Ring Ring

**I've got one more exam and then I'm free! So hopefully I can write more! Yay me! Exclamation Marks!**

**Anyhoo I hope you enjoy the update, btw sorry for the cliffhanger before, mwahahahahaha. I really should be revising for that last exam.**

**I know it's relatively short but I hope you enjoy it :)**

**AND 100 FAVOURITES OMG THANK YOU.**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Ring Ring

"You kiss, or I cry!" Said Rin.

No one could stop Rin from crying when she started. The two of them put together could make you do anything. Either by scaring you or making you feel guilty. Remember the names, Noriko Fujibayashi and Rin Fujibayashi; if they want something, they'll get it.

"Do it now!" Rin said stubbornly, balling her fists up and stomping her foot on the ground, making a resounding 'thump'.

Reluctantly I slowly walked up to L, he looked slightly spooked. _'I don't really want to do this! This is peer pressure, but from your family, not your peers. L doesn't like physical contact. He's probably freaking out behind his mask.'_

We weren't really sure what to do, so we shuffled closer to each other. Both of us were apprehensive. I saw L shut his eyes in preparation, I leaned in slowly, shut my eyes, and...

...

... 'Ring, ring. Ring, ring' Our eyes snapped open to the repetitive sound of his ringtone, our faces mere centimetres away from each other. We jumped back realising how little distance there was between us. L didn't blush often- come on he's L, but when he did it would usually just be a light pink dusting across his cheeks. Although this time it appeared more as if someone had walked up to his face with a bucket of red paint and dumped it over his head. From the top of his forehead to his collar bone he was bright red. His little red ears were so cute, sticking out of his birds nest hair._ 'Wait?! What am I thinking? Who on earth says stuff like his ears were cute anyway?' _I scratched my face lazily, there was a blush dusting my face too, I could feel it. 'Am I falling for this perverted alien?' I internally questioned. I let out a small chuckle. 'Haha nah, I'm just forced to be around him too much.'

L talked into the phone quickly, stuttering occasionally. The blush slowly started to recede, but the tips of his ears were still glowing.

"Hmm okay. Thank you dad, we'll be there right away." L tucked his phone away into his pocket and lifted his head up slowly. "I'm sorry to say Noriko, but Michiko and I must be leaving now. Unfortunately my mother is unwell and my dad wants us to come and visit her in hospital, as her condition is worsening."

"Aw, well give her my regards, I'd love to meet her one day, maybe-"

"No sorry, she is in a bad state and we'd like to visit her by ourselves."

"Okay, I understand. It was rude of me to try and intrude, give her my regards."

"Thank you."

"Well we've had main course so why don't I pack you a doggy bag for desert?" I say removing a cake from the fridge. L's face momentarily lit up at the sight of cake and Rin couldn't stop beaming.

After saying goodbye and waving them off, I chucked all the dirty plates and utensils into the sink and shoved on my coat. "Where did you get the cake from?" asked L while stuffing his face. "Oh, Watari gave it to me." We rushed outside and downstairs to the limousine. "That wasn't really your dad on the phone, and we're not going to visit your sick mother in hospital, are we?" I mused.

"No, the surveillance has been set up."

...

"It is currently the first day of observing the Yagami household. The tape reads at 1.9.12:15:36 and the year is two thousand and seven. The eldest child Light Yagami is entering the building and we will now be able to see him function in his natural habitat. How will this unique creature go about his day?" I asked no one in particular, while stuffing popcorn into my mouth. "The creature is now creeping up the stairs in order to reach his abode." I said this in my best David Attenborough voice.

"Miss Makiba, could you please stop referring to my son as though he is a wild animal on a nature program?" I finished chewing my popcorn a bit before I replied. My mouth still slightly full, I garbled "Nahp, I int gunna stahp." munch, munch "I'm aspiring to be David Attenborough, Noriko fancies him."

"Who is Noriko?"

"Oh, she's my aunt, we visited her yesterday." The chief raised an eyebrow at that. "Ooooo! A bit of paper wedged in his door, what secrets lie inside his natural habitat."

"I-I don't believe it. I never knew he went to such great lengths. What could he be hiding in there that he doesn't want anyone else to see?" The chief said.

"For a seventeen year old kid I wouldn't say this kind of behaviour is particularly abnormal. When I was his age I did strange things too." L said this in a childish voice, as if thinking back to his past. I snickered. "Heh, what did you do when you were seventeen, L?" I asked, a far off look in my eyes, imagining many different 'young L' scenarios and of course also remembering when I was the tender age of seventeen. I did strange things too. "Have you ever spoken to your son about the investigation?"

"Of course not! I've never once revealed classified information to my family, besides I don't get to see them too often these days, and usually as soon as I get home all I can do is sleep."

"I understand." L said this quietly, he actually sounded caring towards the chief. Although I knew for a fact L never really slept and could never understand how all the chief 'can do is sleep'. Over the past couple of days I had found that he was starting to shake in his sleep, it woke me up a few times. He'd been having nightmares. I slowly placed my hand upon his knee, trying to make a comforting gesture.

"Awww Light's leaving again." I said, a pout appearing on my lips. I put down my binoculars and note pad and pen onto the coffee table. No need for my stalker kit, when I can't stalk him. Watari was slightly skeptical when I requested these items... "How long is Light going to be out?" I asked the chief with a lilting voice. For some reason I had started to tap my index finger on my nose repeatedly, it was strangely calming.

"I believe he has gone shopping, there are some stores near by, so he'll be roughly ten minutes."

"Oh okay then. Not too long to wait. Watari?" I asked quietly, the old man was diligently standing in the corner of the room. "Would you mind getting me some toast? I'm a bit peckish."

"It isn't a problem Michiko."

"Yay! You actually called me Michiko and not Miss Makiba!"

"I know, it's a miracle." Muttered L sarcastically, his thumb in his mouth making his speech slightly less articulate. I gave him a look of mock hurt.

Within five minutes Watari returned to the room, pushing a little cart with warm, golden brown toast, butter and jam on small platters. There were plates neatly stacked to the side, and there was also a pot of tea and a jug of milk, teacups and glasses. With lightening speed I grabbed a plate, taking the toast and putting it on my plate, before buttering it and spreading on tonnes of strawberry jam. I then poured the chief, L and myself each a cup of tea. We sat in silence, munching away on the food Watari had prepared for us; occasionally the sound of L slurping his tea could be heard.

"Ah, he's back." Said L, placing his teacup back onto the trolley. The chief did the same and then focused his full attention back onto the screen.

I picked up the binoculars again and slung the strap around my neck. It was weird watching Light, it was sort of like a reality TV programme, but it was more like stalking really. I think L's perverse tendencies were rubbing off on me.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines."

"Huh, it's normal for a seventeen year old. But it seems contrived-"

"HAHA YOU WOULD KNOW WOULDN'T YA? OHMIGOSH L YOU PERV."

L carried on as if I hadn't said anything though his head was angled more away from us now.

"- It's too obvious, the only reason he didn't want anyone in his room was because he had these magazines. That's what he wants us to think."

"Hey! That's my son you're talking about. Are you honestly telling me that you suspect him?"

"I do suspect him."

"Hahah yeah, if he was really looking at magazines he would make sure they're good ones, and he wouldn't just be looking at magazines, oh no." I said interrupting once more.

"Michiko what are you saying?"

"I think you know Chief." I said a slight smirk on my face trying to contain laughter.

"I suspect your son, that is why I placed wire taps and surveillance cameras in your house and the deputy directors house." L never left the subject at hand, not even to crack a smile or laugh a little, or anything. He just sat there, staring at the screen.

"Man, these covers mislead you all the time." Came Light's voice over the speakers. At that point I couldn't control my laughter.

"Oh Light." Said the chief dejectedly.

We watched as he packed the magazines into a book sleeve thing and hid it on his book shelf. He moved around his room packing away his school books, when suddenly we heard Sayu yell. "Hey Light! Come on! Dinners ready." _'Oooh food.'_

As scheduled L's announcement came on to the television and as I expected, Light didn't fall for the bait.

* * *

**I'd just like to share my favourite review, I laughed so much...**

ASDFGHJK FANGIRL:WTFFFFFFFFFF

HOW COULD YOU  
HOW. COULD. YOU.

LIKE SERIOUSLY. I WAS SO HAPPY AND SQUEALY AND ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT ABOUT TO READ THIS MOMENT OF HAPPINESS OR MOMENT OF UTTER HILARITY AND THEN I SCROLL DOWN AN ! ! ! ! ! !

I LITERALLY FELL OFF MY CHAIR WHEN I MEANT TO FLIP THE TABLE since my table i too heavy for lil ol' me AND NOW I HAVE A BRUISE THANKS A LOT MY HEART IS SHATTERED EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO CRY IN THE CORNER UNTIL YOU UPDATE GOODBYE

**I love you ASDFGHJK FANGIRL and I'm so sorry I caused you physical injury... have a virtual cookie as further compensation...**

**Again sorry for the cliffhanger :P**


	22. I Will Take A Potato Chip!

**Finally.**

**Hopefully more will be coming soon.**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

I Will Take A Potato Chip!

We watched Light climb the stairs holding a bag of crisps and a mug of tea. He stuffed the crisp packet under his arm and used his left hand to open the door, then shut it and sat at his desk. He started working.

"Okay! I think I'm starting to getting the hang of this now." He lifted his pen in the air so that his shirt sleeve would fall away from his wrist and stop getting in the way.

"Ah look, he's talking to himself again!" I looked at L, covering the side of my mouth and leaning towards him I said "You know, people say that's a sign of madness." I said in a conspirative, hushed voice. L made no move to show that he was listening to me. "Well seems like I'm talking to myself too, as no one is listening to me. So by default I'm crazy too. Might as well join Light and help him take over the world!" I said, exasperated. The Chief shot me a look of pain, betrayal.

"I'm listening to you Michiko! You don't have to worry, you aren't going crazy and you don't have to join the dark side." Sui blushed slightly.

"Awwww, Matsuda! Come here my darling, you deserve a hug! Always so kind, and thoughtful."

Matsuda approached me and I flung my arms around him, also giving him a peck on the cheek. From my peripheral vision I could see L making a face.

"Wow did you see that!" I said, still hugging Sui. My head was resting on his shoulder and gave me a perfect view of the television screen. I finally let go of Matsuda and he stepped away blushing even more than before. "He just ripped that bag of crisps open like the Hulk or something! He must really love his crisps." I looked to the chief and started nodding, a quizzical expression on my face.

We just watched Light write for a while, he occasionally reached into the crisp packet to retrieve some of that beautiful potato crispiness. He kept biting the crisps with such vigour, throwing his head in different directions with each bite.

"Ah so that's why he couldn't get off with those mags, he has a thing for crisps." I nod slowly as if reaching an understanding, I could practically feel the heat radiating off of the chief- so I didn't look at him. I realised that I was being quite rude to the chief, but not really intentionally, I was just trying to mock Light in the nicest way possible. I mean all my jokes were wasted on these people.

Well maybe not Matsuda, who was giggling in the corner.

"After dinner your son just goes back to studying, without turning on the tv.. or his computer?" Said L, lent forwards slightly in his chair.

"It's because the entrance exams are five days away."

"So soon?" I say, the chief gives me a curt nod.

Light was still doing his homework ten minutes later. It was boring enough doing homework myself, but watching someone else do it? I'd rather watch paint dry. Well... I have watched paint dry once, but that's a different story. Finally he finished his snack and threw the crisp packet away. _'Why did the packet make a clunking sound when it fell in the bin?'_ I thought to myself, not speaking out. Nearly everyone was annoyed at me today already.

The slow, steady footfall of Watari could be heard as he entered the room. "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes? What is it Watari?"

"A few minutes ago a bank clerk being questioned on suspicion of embezzlement, and a purse snatcher being held in a detention center, were broadcast on the news. They both just died of sudden, inexplicable heart attacks."

The chief quickly stood from his chair, the wooden legs scratching against the floor. "It's him again." His voice was low and sounded ominous.

"While all that was happening at your home your wife and daughter were watching television, when that was over they turned the tv off and didn't watch anything afterwards." L paused. "From just passed seven thirty until now, eleven o'clock, your son's done nothing but study." His voice betrayed a slight amount of annoyance. "Kira needs a name and a face, without those he can't kill. So I suppose anyone who didn't watch the news can't be Kira. Right?"

"You said it yourself. That means my family has been cleared." The Chief sounded relieved, for all of a split second.

"It doesn't make sense that Kira would kill two petty criminals right after their identities were broadcast." The Chief gasped, his face contorting. "I know it's only the first day after the cameras were installed, but the Yagami household seems almost too innocent to me." L's thumb moved to sit on his lips. "Hmmm?" L drawled.

In the morning we watched Light wake up, get changed, clamber out of bed, give his mum the trash from his room and walk out onto the balcony to enjoy the start of a new day.

"Another beautiful day." He said stretching his arms.

"How cheesy is that?" I whispered to myself.

...

Two days later and we're still watching surveillance footage from the Yagami household. Well, L was. I had got bored of watching Light in his natural habitat- turned out he just did homework ALL THE TIME. So instead I put my headphones in and was sorting through a pile of tapes, dancing slightly in my seat in time with the beat of my music. I looked up for a split second and realised that L and the Chief were talking. The Chief looked extremely tired and his hair was messy, my own hair was looking quite greasy- which is not nice on so many levels. While L looked the same as always, ugh. I paused my music to hear what they were saying.

"- my family couldn't've had any knowledge of them before they died. Shouldn't that resolve any doubts you have?"

My eyes shifted to watch L's form, waiting for a reply.

Fork between his teeth he droned "You may be right. Even though Kira can control the time of death, I don't think there's any way he could've arranged their death, without having seen the broadcast first. Huh?" L put down the fork with a slight clink.

"Your son has come home." The Chief gave a slight grunt in reply. The glare from the screens was reflected in his glasses, so I was unable to look into his eyes for too long. I put my music back on and carried on with my task.

* * *

**I WILL TAKE A POTATO CHIP, AND EAT IT!- So want this on a t-shirt :P**


	23. Dress Up

**Wrote a lot for this chappy :) Hope y'all enjoy,**

**I don't actually know if charity shops are common in Japan or not, if anyone knows please tell me!**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Dress Up

"In the past few days, I've listened to all of our audio recordings, and reviewed the video footage we captured, I've gone over them many times-" L drew in a quick breath. "-and I've come to a conclusion. Our surveillance of the Kitamura and Yagami households has revealed-" He stopped again to draw breath, bringing a sweet to his mouth. "-nothing."

The Chief sighed in relief and the rest of the task force took turns to grunt in acknowledgment of what L had said.

"We will remove the cameras and wire-taps."

"Uhh, all that and we still don't have any suspects." Said Matsuda his voice becoming breathy with tiredness. I have to say the five o'clock shadow he had acquired over the past couple of days did look pretty good on him. He sighed again.

"It's okay Matsuda-" The Chief pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, sitting up straight again, relived his family had been cleared of suspicion. "-we'll have to pursue other leads but, we'll get 'em."

"Hmm, please don't get the wrong idea." Said L with chocolate in his mouth. He put another piece of chocolate in his mouth. It was fascinating to watch. And the noises he was making. "I only said that we were unable to reveal anything suspicious, based on our surveillance."

"What?" Said the Chief surprised.

He put two of his fingers in his mouth and started sucking off the melted chocolate. _'Why_ _am I staring_ _at him so intently?'_ He started rubbing his feet together. "Even if Kira was among them, I'm sure he wouldn't make it obvious. No. In fact, it could mean he was able to continue killing without doing anything outwardly suspicious."

The Chief looked like he was breaking inside. "Well.. Then you believe that Kira is among one of those families?"

"As I said. There's a five percent chance." L continues stirring his coffee.

...

"Is this really necessary Ryuzaki? Come on, Matsuda help me convince him otherwise."

"Sorry Caly, but I believe that it's needed. I mean you're what-?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"Yeah well it's sort of obvious that you're not of normal university age anymore. So I think Ryuzaki has the right idea."

"Oi, are you saying I'm old?" I shot Matsuda a pointed look, he was older than me. "Come on though, seriously? Internet shopping for clothes? I swear he just wants to dress me like a doll and manipulate me. Next thing you know i'll be in a highschool outfit with pigtails! Oh no, now i'm giving him ideas!"

Matsuda rolled a chair towards us from the adjacent desk. His eyes were fixated on the computer screen, watching the many garments that zoomed past as Panda speed scrolled. Slowly Sui sat down, intent to stare at the clothes.

"Okay, when you two were younger did you play with your Batman figurines and stuff, and for some unknown reason feel really jealous of the girls with their Barbies? And now it's echoing to the future and the repercussion is that you are now going to treat me like a plastic doll? Just don't remove my head, like you can do with the doll, I quite like my head." I tugged at the chain harshly; it was digging into my wrist, still I would do anything to escape.

I hated clothes shopping. Noriko has a certain style that she loves, and it looks good on her, but somehow she thinks that her style looks nice on me. It doesn't look nice on me. It looks horrid. I like my style and I have my preferences.

One day, back when I would stay with them, Noriko came home with her arms full of shopping bags. I could see different coloured fabrics overflowing the edges of the bags. A two year old Rin followed behind her, chubby little arms clutched tightly to one bright pink plastic bag.

"What's all this!" I shrieked. We didn't get much money coming in from the two of us working, but I suppose it was the Christmas sales, so Nori jumped at the opportunity to buy material possessions. Noriko walked to the centre of the room and systematically picked up each bag, one at a time, grabbing the bottom of the bag and inverting it, spilling the contents onto the dirty cream coloured carpet. I suppose that's a family trait, dumping the contents of bags on any available surface, instead of just taking things out like normal people. Although Rin was slightly more reserved than her mother and set the bag down in the kitchen doorway.

"Now, look at all the clothes I've bought!" Noriko squeaked, her voice betraying evident delight. "They were all on sale and I could not help but buy you clothes. Of course, they're all for you, me and Rin have more than enough clothes!" Damn right.

Slowly I knelt down and inspected the colourful, swirly patterns that covered every garment. My hand reached forwards and touched the coarse fabrics, how unnatural they felt, I could see one particular garment was made of acrylic. My hand glided over each garment and pulled up a bright purple trapeze top scattered with neon green stars. I could see why it was on sale. None of the edges had been neatened and I could see excess thread from an over-locker peeking out from the end of each sleeve, also, the design. That ghastly design. Who would make this stuff, let alone who would buy it. Oh, wait, Nori would. Somehow both Rin and Noriko could pull of wearing this hippy stuff, but I wouldn't be seen dead in it.

"Come on then, try them on." Guess I will be seen live in them then. Noriko took fistfuls of clothes and unceremoniously shoved and stuffed them back into the bags. Reluctantly I took the bags filled with horrors, and made my way to Rin's room. When I stayed over at theirs for weekends I always slept on the floor in Rin's room, for two reasons. One- to be there for Rin and help her if she needed anything during the night. Two- so I could actually get some rest and escape Nori's earth shaking snoring.

Gently I shut the door and leant my back against the frame, firmly deciding to get this over with. Once more the bags were upended, the contents on the floor. Tentatively I crouched down and picked up a bright blue skirt with a flamingo print and a yellow top with red vertical stripes. I slipped the clothes on. My whole body reacted, hating the foreign fibers scratching my skin. Still I bared with it.

I opened the door and was met by my remaining family's, scrutinous gaze. I couldn't do up the side zip, my hips were too big for the skirt, and the neckline of the top was cutting of my air supply. "Too small." said Noriko "I'll return it." She waved her hand as though chasing away an invisible fly. I changed.

"Too big. I guess I'll just have I to return that as well." once again her hand waved, but this time accompanied by a flick of her head, dismissing the garments. It went on like that for a while. Too small, too big, doesn't suit you, oh look it's broken, oh and there's a stain... Before we knew it there was no more for me to try on. Everything she had bought me, just wasn't for me.

Noriko said that she couldn't return any of the 'clothes' ( Notice the quotation marks, as I didn't really classify them as clothes.) as she had bought them on sale, and the man behind get counter said they had a "Strictly no refund policy." Which meant we had to keep the clump of crud. It was shoved to the back of my wardrobe, and slowly garment by garment I gave them away. You don't get many charity shops in Japan, so I gave the clothes to homeless people I would see begging on the street on the way back from grocery shopping. Even they were reluctant to accept the 'clothes'.

What was I talking about before? Oh, yeah. Dressing me up like a Barbie doll.


	24. Bye Boys

**More stuff written, enjoy!**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

Bye Boys

"Watari I have emailed a list of things I wish for you to purchase from specific stores, I have checked the websites and they have said that each and every object listed is in stock."

I stood up and made my way to stand behind L, to better see the monitor. "Surely that's too much stuff!" I said, as Panda once more speed scrolled, but this time through a word file listing all he wanted.

"Well, we need to find you the perfect thing to wear to make you look like a young person." I sent Matsuda a scowl.

"I don't look old." I muttered to myself. "I don't look a day over twenty."

I took a step back as Panda's swivel chair turned to face me. His head was framed in light from the monitor, making him appear as though he had a halo.

"Caly, would you please do something for me?" He said quietly, his tone making him seem childlike, the picture of innocence.

"Depends." I said nonchalantly, although my eyes narrowed to small slits.

"For Halloween please could you dress up as a bunny rabbit? I've got just the costume in my minds eye." A smile appeared on his face. That was the first time I noticed that not only were his smiles insanely kawaii but also creepy. Very creepy.

"Uhh, what does this outfit look like?" I asked skepticism lacing my voice. "Because I always wanted to be a cat on Halloween."

L turned back to the computer and brought up a web browser. He double clicked on images and typed in 'Bunny outfit Halloween costume' swiftly he pressed the enter key and almost instantly loads of pictures of women in skimpy looking leotards, big bunny ears and fishnet tights appeared. Some were sticking their bums out, as if to show of the bunny tail. Yish, sure, you're definitely sticking your derriere out to show off the tail, yep, I believe you. Wait no, no I don't. Had these people no shame? And L, why on earth would he think-? I wouldn't wear that. Nope. Nope siree.

I was so caught up with my internal rant that I hadn't noticed Matsuda's reaction. However when my rant did stop he was the one I turned to. His face was a vivid red, brighter than that of a fully ripened tomato. From the look in his eyes I could tell that he was having an internal battle. His innocent side, against a want to see sexy things. I imagined, that if we were in an anime, he would have been on the floor by that point, passed out from blood loss. A trickle of blood leading a path to his nose. "Uhh, that's, uhh, umm." Sui couldn't even start a sentence, let alone end one. He might have been envisioning me in a bunny costume. Just as weird as L. Ahh, the urge to mess with them appears once more.

"You really want me to wear that, darling?" I said to L huskily. I bent down slowly and stroked his arm lightly, leaning in to be directly by his ear. I whispered "Only for you, L." Still it was loud enough for Sui to hear. My lips softly brushed L's ear. Slowly my hand ran through his hair, tugging slightly, ruffling it up even further than it already was. He was still facing the computer so I couldn't see his face, his reaction, but I swear he shivered.

I stood up properly once more and looked at Sui. His face was even more red, if that was even possible. His ears were red as well. To top it off he also had his hands covering his eyes. Haha, poor guy. I guess his innocence won, and so early on. The game was over.

"Sui, L, I'm messing with you. Matsuda you're so innocent, and I am simply unable resist taking advantage of that, just to see your reaction."

L turned his swivel chair once more to face us. His expression was completely blank. Although his usual pale cheeks looked pink tinted, I could tell it was not from embarrassment. Matsuda removed his hands from his eyes.

"Please can you mess with me again. And you can take advantage of me as much as you like." Said L, the halo of light was surrounding his head once more. Although his hair was sticking out a bit more than usual. It's funny how every time he looked the most angelic, he was being the most dirty minded.

"Yeah, great, how about tonight?" I said with a wink. Matsuda hastily slapped his hands back over his eyes. "But by mess you up, I mean throw your laptop out of the window and flush all your sweet down the toilet. By the way, your secret sweet stash, well, it ain't so secret anymore, you dirty pervert. Also I'm going as a cat for Halloween." I smiled innocently, I guess the sort of look you'd get from a toddler that went up to their parents and said- "Look mummy, daddy! I saved the goldfish from drowning."

Just like a fish, L's mouth opened and closed as if gasping for air. I could see he felt deeply betrayed. Served him right, as much as he may have wanted me to be, I was not his Barbie doll.

I could see Matsuda about to sit down on his chair again and I kicked it away from under him, in a bid to cause a commotion. I put my plan of escape into action. With lightening speed I turned to L and tickled him. It might seem odd that I tickled him, but by my reckoning he would be. I mean in his life he was hardly touched and so he would be new to the sensation. I was right. When I was younger I'd tickle the kids at school, I think that's were my liking for seeing people in discomfort came from. Almost instantly he collapsed to the floor, head first. "Ooh, face plant, that's gotta hurt! Serves you right for always sitting like that. When you get older you'll see all the problems you'll get. At least I try to change my posture. Arthritis."

I knelt down and retrieved the handcuff keys from his back pocket. He hadn't hidden the location of the key too well, and he didn't even choose another hiding place after the 'Twister Disaster'. Matsuda was still on the floor in a daze. I quickly undid the clasp on my wrist, rubbing the skin slightly before taking the chain and wrapping it around the base of the swivel chair and clipping it on Matsuda. I would not stay to be treated like a possession. Although for some reason I was fine with being a prisoner.

Standing up straight, I dusted off my jeans and made my way to the door. I opened it, waved goodbye to the boys, and shut the door behind me.


	25. Hot Chocolate

**Rather recently ****I was on an aeroplane going to Switzerland, and sat in front of me was a girl drawing a Death Note picture of L and Light. It really made me think how small a world it is, and how Death Note ends up worming it's way into the hearts of many people all around the world. Plus once more to that girl- awesome drawing I applaud you, but I doubt you're reading this haha XD.**

**PLUS! THANKS TO MY OLD, OLD FRIEND I HAVE STARTED READING + WATCHING SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN**

**SHOUT OUT TO HER**

**OSTARA-SAN**

**go ahead and look her up ^.^**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

_'Now for some hot chocolate.'_ I thought, rubbing my hands together. I walked to the kitchen and opened some cupboards, finally finding instant powder. I put the kettle to boil and put some powder in a mug. Watari was due to return in a bit so I did a mug for him as well. I knew I was going to be in trouble for unlocking the handcuffs, but I just couldn't take L's perversion, Matsuda's constant hinting that I'm old and their ability to think they can just dress me up and I wouldn't put up a fight.

That was the thing with me, you could never tell when I was getting angry because I would sit silently and plan my attack. It's in a sort of way, like when there is a loud unexpected bang. Everyone suddenly shrieks and bends down, as if to avoid being hit by something. This shows there quickness to act on their anger, without control, instinctually. But when I hear a loud bang I stand there and briefly think _'What was that?'_ before looking around. I had lost those automatic movements, instead I look around with a clear head. One day it could get me hurt, I could hear a bang and someone may shoot me because I didn't duck. Similarly my anger is controlled, but one day I might get hurt because of it. Pent up rage and all that.

I took the mug in my hands, unfeeling of the heat burning my palms. I rested my head down on the table. Oh, how much I just wanted to sleep then, sleep and never wake up. Sleep forever like everyone I once knew.

I heard the front door click open. I didn't react, I knew who it was. After I heard him put the bags down I looked up. "Here's some hot chocolate for you, thought you'd appreciate it, take a seat." I gestured to the chair with a nod of my head.

I watched the grey haired man shake of his trench coat and place it on the coat peg, dusting off the invisible specks of dust from the material. Calmly he walked to the chair in front of me and pulled it out with a screech. He sat down and tucked himself in with a shuffle.

"Thank you for the beverage Miss, it is rather chilly outside. Although may I inquire as to why you are not currently attached to Ryuzaki?"

"Oh, they're sitting in the living room. I left to get a drink, I was thirsty."

"He unlocked the chain? I would not expect him to do that." I was silent in response.

A muffled cry came from the living room."Watari!" As well as sounds of movement and the faint tinkling of rattling chains.

"I know, you know, what I did." I murmured. "I needed some time. Please, please leave them be for a bit. I only want some time."

"As you wish."

"You know, they want to treat me like some kind of play toy, and dress me up, I don't take well to that. I have enough problems with my family doing that. I need some time to mentally resign my self to their torture before I go back there. I know I'll be in trouble though for escaping. Although it was pretty easy. You would think that the world's greatest detective would be at least a smidgen more clever."

"Yes, he is lacking in certain knowledge. He underestimates you. He is smart, but not so much wise."

"Haha, my name means 'wise' well, more like 'wisdom' although really, I'm only half wise. If that makes sense." I frowned slightly, eyebrows knitting together in contemplation, my mind was slowing down. "What I mean is I'm not always wise."

After that we finished our hot chocolates in companionable silence. We washed our mugs and then I helped him carry the shopping bags full of my doom and held the door for him.

"You've done well Miss." Watari said eyeing L and Matsuda sitting there, struggling waving their free hands at Watari for help. How weak they looked, chained to that chair. Mind you it was a pretty nice chair. They were weak but they had a nice chair. A kick ass chair. We set down our bags.

"Watari, unlock this thing." L said glaring daggers at me with his dart board sized eyes. Wait, if his eyes were dart boards, should I say glaring darts?

I approached Matsuda, undoing the handcuff and untwisting it from the base of the chair, and finally snapping it onto my wrist.

"I asked Watari to unlock it." Said L, childishly avoiding looking at me.

"Well be thankful that I even stayed in the apartment. I could have walked away and ceased to exist, I've done it before."

"Yes, for a year. Why didn't you escape?"

"Because-" I stopped for a moment to figure it out. Why was I still there, when I knew I could so easily leave? "Because you accuse me of something I have not done." I sat on the now chain free kick ass swivel chair.

"Your percentage, has risen regardless of the fact that, you did not vacate the building. It could be interpreted, that you acted out of pressure and wished to leave the hotel and then thought better of it."

"Or maybe I was just frustrated at being treated like some object? I don't take crap from anybody."

"Man those handcuffs dig into your skin!" exclaimed Sui, rubbing at his wrist, as I had done many a time.

"Well try living with that pain twenty four hours a day, everyday."

"Maybe L should get padded handcuffs."

"What, do you mean the padded, pink fluffy ones you can get?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Don't you start giving him ideas, he's a naughty enough boy already."

"Well then punish me." said L, trying the innocent look thing for a third time and failing.

"My old threat still stands you know. The one about throwing your laptop out of the window, and your sweets. Actually I'm going to update that last threat slightly. I'll chain you to something and then force you to watch me eat all your sweets. It's a waste to flush them down the toilet. Also have you no shame, Watari is in the room."

L's head snapped to the doorway, where Watari stood, looking at him sternly. Ryuzaki was quiet. All thoughts of what I had done to him and Matsuda cleared from his mind. Once more I doubted the intelligence of the dopey eyed, man child. So quickly he forgot that Watari was in the room.

"What delayed you Watari?"

"The rain was pelting down and Miss Caly made me a hot chocolate."

"Don't worry, no Kiraish activities were going on." I cut in. L looked at Watari expectantly, as though somehow within the time it took us to drink hot chocolate he had gathered enough information to incarcerate me.

"No 'Kiraish' activities took place." Watari assured, backing me up.

Suddenly L rounded on me. "Where is my hot chocolate?"

"And mine!" Matsuda shot in.

"I didn't make any for people who are investigating me." I said folding my arms and pouting slightly.

"Watari's investigating you as well!" Matsuda cut in.

"Yeah well, he's nice about it!" I stuck out my tongue childishly, returning to a feeling of normality.

"Well I suppose hot chocolate would be a distraction from picking your outfit."

"Sorry, did I just hear you say 'outfit'? Haha" I sniggered slightly, it just seemed sort of out of character for L to say 'outfit'. Although suddenly I remembered that they were going to dress me up. "Why don't I go and make you guys some hot chocolate?" I asked a closed eye smile appearing on my face. "That will distract you long enough for me to escape again." I whispered under my breath.

"I can hear you Miss Makiba." I jumped back as quick as a sprung spring in spring, I hadn't noticed that L's face was leaning right into my personal space, so much so his lips were brushing my ears. My cheeks felt hot, a pink blush covering my face. Then I had a realisation. _'OMG why am I blushing? No seriously, brain to body, come in, come in. No response. Why isn't the blush going down, it's just L. I mean seriously he was talking about me being dressed in a skimpy bunny costume and I didn't bat an eye lid, but he leans in a bit and i'm all flustered. L's like a brother...to...me.. oh no. OH NOOOOOOOO.'_ Bearing in mind this whole thought track went through my mind in under two seconds. Imagine all the facial expressions. By the end of my internal rant my eyes were wide. "I fancy L. When did that happen?" Luckily L was no longer close to me and didn't hear me say that, I myself was not aware that I had in fact said it aloud. That is until Watari smiled at me and said "Don't worry I will not tell him, I don't know how he'd react." Slowly I nodded. 'How would he react?'

Next thing I knew I was being dragged towards the tonnes of shopping bags in the corner of the room. "Nooo, nooooooo. Stop dragging me over there! I don't wanna!" Panda eventually succeeded in getting me towards the bags. He pulled out all the clothes and put them on the floor for us to see. I instantly noticed how many mini skirts were included in my wardrobe and I was one to keep to dark colours- although not to the extent of a goth, but all the clothes purchased were in bright preppy colours. L pulled out a neon pink, frilly maid dress. Oh joy. A blush stained my cheeks. _'I wish I'd actually looked at that list!'_ I thought bitterly.

Watari brought one of those folding screen doors for changing clothes out. I hadn't the foggiest about where he had got it from, but then again he was a ninja butler. He set it up, once more the handcuffs were gone and promptly a pile of clothes - including the maid dress - were shoved into my arms. "Why in the world would I wear a frilly, pink maid dress to a university exam?!" In reply I had both Sui and L nudge my back. I trudged over to the screen and started to change. I figured the quicker I changed, the quicker I would be able to get out of this situation.

Two hours later and my torturers had decided that I would wear a pink mini skirt (when I say mini, I mean like I move the slightest and you get flashed) and a purple crop top with long sleeves although there were crescent shaped cuts near the shoulder. I was not happy about the pink skirt, forget it, it wasn't even a skirt. The small pink strip of material, I did not approve.

"And you can wear your hair in pigtails." Matsuda exclaimed, clapping his hands together, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"And glasses." L added in, his thumb perched on his lip.

"OKAY SERIOUSLY I'M DONE. NO MORE ACCESSORIES. NO MORE. I'M PUTTING MY PYJAMAS ON." To say I was pissed at them would be an understatement. Two hours of listening to their pointless blabber on how this colour washes out my face, and this garment didn't suit my body shape. Urgh. Anyway from the experience I was left with the nagging suspicion that Matsui was homosexual.

After I had changed into my comfortable flannel pyjamas I saw that Panda was looking at the outfit they had picked out, a small smile played upon his lips. And a scowl appeared on my lips.

"Panda, did you know that your evil knows no bounds? Anyway, after that ordeal, what are you wearing?" I rubbed my hands together in anticipation of my sweet, sweet revenge. _'Mwahahaha i'll make him wear a suit that really restricts his movement. Or maybe I can make him cross dress? Ahhhhh. Mwahahahaha.'_

"I will wear my normal clothing. I think it is best suited to the average teenager-"

"The average sloppy, drugged up teenager." I interrupted moodily. _'And I really wanted to see what he looked like in a dress!'_ My brain quickly conjured an image of L the famous, world renowned detective wearing a bright yellow dress covered in lilac bows. I giggled.

"-also it is the aesthetic of a mad genius." L continued, ignoring my interruption.

"I'll give you one thing."

"What is that Caly?"

"I agree that you are mad, but not so much on the genius front." A smiled brightly and did a small mock curtsey. "I'm bored, can I go find a book?" Impatiently I tugged on the chain as I began to shuffle away from the piles of empty bags.

* * *

**My tumblr name is delahwly**

**Just incase you were wondering, hehe :P**


	26. Ashes To Ashes

**My update times will be slooooooow as I'm currently doing A-levels and they suck up everything. Literally everything. On another note Crimson Peak y'all...**

**CRIMSON PEAK, YOU SHOULD WATCH, YES? YES!**

**Plus, to **The Unknown Fangirl **I am** **so happy you're watching Black Butler it is one of my favourite animes/mangas by far and it will break your heart and bring tears of happiness as well, enjoy it! And THREE DAYS GRACE YASS! But thank you so much for your kind compliments and I wish you (belatedly) the merriest of christmases and the happiest newest new year! :D **

indigojadepanda**, when I read fanfiction in school I also look crazy, I'm glad I am not the only one :P And it's brilliant you enjoy it!**

**And thank you **Taylor **:) I love making L say stuff like that **

**Anyhoo, please review! **

**-Ela**

* * *

Ashes To Ashes

Her hollow cheeks accentuated her sharp bone structure, her chin jutted out into a sharp point, protruding oddly at a slight angle. With eyes like slits, she narrowed them further making it hard to see if her eyes were in fact open. Still you could tell she was staring at the intense and never ceasing swirls in front of her. "So you say this thing can also look through time, not just into the human realm?" Ogygia held one flat tone, not varying her pitch as Abaven did. He simply nodded in response. Again a grin spread across her face, sharp teeth exposed, each looking like fangs.

She commented on everything she saw, as if anticipating what would come next in the battle between Kira and L, reveling in the story and finding out information about Ryuk during the process. She had been wandering on her own through the realm for a long, long time and so had no idea about what was happening on earth and now that she had some form of entertainment all she did was sit and stare into that swirl.

"Are there any rules when dropping a Death Note in the human realm?" Ogygia asked with a disinterested tone of voice.

"Yes there are rule books scattered around our realm, if you break the rules the Shinigami King will punish you, the severity of the punishment depends on which rule you have broken. There are lots of other rules, like there are only allowed to be six Death Notes in the human realm, and if a seventh is added it will not work. Anyway read the book."

Ogygia stood up and decided to search around the realm, dust particles blew around her feet. Abaven was close on her heels, for some reason he felt drawn to the other shinigami. After a long time searching the land the two shinigami found a tattered book, similar in appearance to the normal death note.

"I never noticed before, how much the number six is used throughout the death note, six Death Notes in the human realm at a time, you're not allowed to give a Death Note to anyone of six years or below, there are a couple of forties as well, for example within forty seconds the human will die and then there is also six minutes forty, if the death is specified. I wonder why that is?" Abaven said, a rotten finger lightly resting on his chin. He tugged at his coat lapels and tried to stand up straight, but instead his spine creaked and groaned, refusing to stand properly.

"The devil's number is normally thought to be 666, so that may be why the number six is repeated so often, although in actuality the bible says that the devil's number is in fact 616." Abaven continued.

"Oh, so you have religious knowledge?"

"Yes."

"For a shinigami, you do not really act like one. You're too mild, unlike the others who lie around and gamble, or sit and kill."

"No, I was not meant to end up here." Abaven's face fell slightly. "But once you enter the shinigami realm there is no escape."

Ogygia turned away from the other shinigami, dismissing Abaven's words and slowly walked back towards the portal. She once more crouched down but this time put the second book containing the rules on the ground. She steadily leafed through the pages, reading each word and absorbing them.


	27. The Crouch

**Uni time! Really if you think about it Uni is quite scary, some people move somewhere new, where you don't know anyone, to study a subject you don't even know if you'll like in a few years :O**

**I'm glad I've got a bit of time before I have to think about that stuff. I REALLY don't know what I want to do with my life, there are too many awesome things out there.**

**Anyhoo, please review!**

**-Ela**

* * *

The Crouch

We arrived at the university, and I was instantly so pleased at my decision. L and I stood on the green, awaiting the arrival of the renowned Light Yagami. L looked at me inquisitively. Slowly I lifted up the piece of cardboard, took out a marker and started to write, obscuring the view so that Panda couldn't see the board. After that I removed my baseball cap. A smirk formed on my face as I turned the board to L.

'Chained for Charity!' Was the main slogan. 'Please donate some money for young children going through hard times. You can help!' I turned my head to L and smiled smugly. "There you go! Now we have a viable excuse as to why we are chained together. The cap is so people can put money in it." I said adjusting my glasses.

"Good idea, but do you not think that this will draw unnecessary attention?"

"What? Unnecessary attention, oh yeah we wouldn't have unnecessary attention if we were just linked together for no reason. And i'm already dressed up stupidly" I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Suddenly a student stopped in front of us. "So what exactly are you raising money for?" A faint smile appeared at the edges of his lips.

"Well, I'm collecting money for children who have recently found themselves without parents. The money is in order for orphans and unwanted children to receive funding for many things ranging from education to toys."

"It's nice to see a beautiful young girl, such as yourself doing something for the next generation." He said, producing a wad of money from his pocket. L's eyes narrowed in response.

"Thank you for your donation!" I said, a bright grin appearing on my face. He started to walk away but suddenly turned back his head whipping around, his perfectly cut locks falling into his eyes. He swiped the hair away.

"You are taking the entrance exams, right?" I nodded unsurely. "I think you better get going then, they start in a few minutes."

"Okay, we should." I started dragging Panda towards the main entrance. I was apprehensive of the test. I always got really nervous and ended up going blank. Even with a photographic memory, it's hard to remember stuff when you're shaking as though there is an earthquake going on, unable to hold a pen. So yes, I was pretty apprehensive, but I have got into Uni before, so I suppose that I should be able to do it again. Shouldn't I?

Ryuga and I stumbled along toward the ornately carved mahogany doors, leading to the exam room. Slowly and unsurely I sat down on the rather uncomfortable looking, hard plastic chair. I removed the pen that I had put in my hair and several strands from my fringe fell into my face. I had a tendency to grip and play with my hair during tests, ever since I was very little I would do it, so I took out my hair band and put it around my wrist. I knew that I would have to adjust it throughout the test in order to keep my circulation going. My right hand shakily picked up the pen and my left hand decided to sink into the depths of my straggly dark brown hair, ceasing its movement of messing up my locks in order to cradle the back of my head.

The invigilators went through the procedure and rules about the test. I zoned out while they said the information about cheating and such, as I was worried about doing badly. I was exceptionally intelligent, but my random tendencies and craziness got in the way of furthering my academic knowledge. Photographic memory was a definite bonus as I can easily recall things from textbooks, but my imagination is very strong and I am easily distracted. When I get nervous my whole body usually switches off. This was not beneficial to be.

"And begin." The invigilator said to the class.

_'Okay let's go, time to start the test._

_Question 1- What's your name?_

_Oh no, it's only the first question and I still don't know how to answer. Wait this isn't even a proper question. They need to know the name to see who did the test. But do I use my real name, my alias as Calypso or do I make up another alias?'_ After a five second internal debate I decide that I would write Calypso down as I knew nobody at the university, so they couldn't say that I was lying about my name. Also I think this is probably the name that L set up. I filled in my candidate number and then steadily began to answer the questions.

So far everything was going well, if anything the paper that I did to enter my old university was harder, and I got 98% on the other test. Suddenly I felt confident that I could do well, very well, maybe even ace it! All the questions were so easy. Of course though on page twenty four of the test my randomness escaped. I answered a question and then started to doodle, after a minute I stopped myself. _'You have sixteen pages left, once you've finished the paper, then you can draw, okay?'_ I reasoned with myself, suppressing the random urges. I was done in no time at all. I had run out of doodle space within three minutes.

I had drawn all the way up my arms and there were drawings in every available space of the paper. An invigilator was watching me, a scornful look on their face, as if to say 'Stop that you weird child.' Like a strict parent telling off a kid for not colouring a picture within the lines. I just stuck my tongue out and improved on my cartoon owl I had drawn on my wrist. I used to be very good at writing with both hands- I was ambidextrous, but I had lost the ability to do so after not using my left hand to write for over a year. Still somehow I had managed to do half good with the doodles on my right arm. I then began to click my pen. It's quite a lovely thing to do, but sounds completely annoying when someone else is doing it. Forgetting that fact I carried on clicking, staring at the bit a the bottom of the pen; emerging and then hiding away again. I only looked up from the pen when I heard someone clear their throat loudly. Then I noticed that there were three people and an invigilator looking at me like I was a unicorn. A sort of look of disbelief on their faces, disbelief that I could be so annoying and not realise. At this I stopped clicking the pen.

I tried to sit still and do nothing for a bit, but I just wasn't able to do it. Ryuga was sitting just one seat in front of me and was in his normal crouch thing. Really, if I didn't slouch as badly as him, I would probably freak out and think it was creepy. But I do slouch as badly as him so I had no negative thoughts towards his posture. I was curious though, as to how he could crouch like that for so long, either he has very strong legs or his body is just so light that he finds it really easy to support himself.

At that thought I began to draw the lower half of my body up and imitate his signature crouch position aka 'The Crouch'. My legs began to wobble a bit under the weight of my whole body, regardless I held the stance. It was strenuous on my muscles. _'Yep his legs have got to be really, really strong... Sort of like the leg hulk.'_ Of course his legs weren't the only thing supporting him like that. In order to keep the tilt he had, he would have to use his core muscles all the time. Desiring to imitate Ryuga further I placed one of my hands on my knee cap and proceeded to nibble on my other hand's thumb. The lone thumb did not rest atop my lips but hovered slightly away, only the nail and smallest amount of skin available for me to bite on. I found that once you got into 'The Crouch' and got used to it, it was rather comfortable. Still I felt the beginnings of pins and needles work its way up my legs. Soon I concluded that 'The Crouch' was hard to maintain for long periods of time and that it was in no way good for your circulation. Still I held the position because I didn't want to fidget in my chair.

Suddenly the snooty looking invigilator with the horn rim glasses gave me a look and said "You two, students number 162, 163, sit properly in your chairs." He looked as though he enjoyed bossing people around, I could tell that he was not a teacher, but hired help in order to make sure that nobody cheated. I think the power of controlling a class went to his head slightly, as he was standing at the front, looking pompous and ordering people about. This was probably the first time he was ever in charge. I guessed that when he was in high school he wore big circle rim glasses and had braces; A nerd by all standards, with high-ish grades. Never chosen for physical education groups and never having any say on what went on, or getting the chance to lead. So I suppose he was making up for lost time, he was finally the big guy after all those years. Although that didn't mean I was going to listen to him, being my stubborn self, I didn't move a muscle, refusing to pay him a glance.

With lightening speed Ryuga whipped his head around, noticing my sedentary position and turning his head back just in time to see Lights head turn. They made eye contact and there was an intense stare down. Of course I joined in, and eventually Light looked at me bold, and unflinching. I held his gaze for a good five seconds until his head turned back around. He seemed to be examining us thoroughly. Actually I was pretty surprised that the generous guy from forty minutes prior, was in fact the number one suspect as Kira. It didn't seem right. Then again I was the second most likely suspect and that was not correct at all, I knew that for a fact. I mean I think i'd remember killing a bunch of criminals. I didn't doubt L's reasoning, but Light looked so innocent.

The invigilator was now giving me the evils, so I refrained from doing something annoying. I decided to stay in 'The Crouch', shut my eyes and remember where all the CCTV cameras are on campus, so that I was able to smile and wave at all of them on the way back to the car. I knew that L did not want to interact with Light further today, as he wanted to make an impact, then leave. Now that I think about it, was the invigilator told to say that? Was it done purposefully, in order to draw attention to the detective? I didn't know, and I didn't much care, the past was in the past. That particular would not affect the future.

* * *

**I AM**** WATCHING BITS OF DEATH NOTE AGAIN AND I CAN'T NOT FANGIRL**

**And to The Unknown Fangirl, I love Melanie Martinez! And her use of childhood portrayal for adult themes is just genius! And don't worry at all I'm always on the look out for new music, so thank you! And I really should watch Steven Universe, I've only heard good things about it... Hehe :P**


End file.
